Servant of the Empire
by TheDarthKnightReturns
Summary: In the Second Act of the story of Oberon Khan, We see him counter the growing threat of the Rebellion, question his loyalties to the Empire and face the demons of his past...
1. The Hunt for Fulcrum

**If you haven't read Act 1, _Agent of the Empire,_ it mainly just introduces my character, Oberon Khan, so you don't need to go back and read them if you don't want to**

 **Anyway, please enjoy and leave a review**

* * *

 **5 B.B.Y.**

 **The Outer Rim**

 **Rodia**

"All Units, converge on downtown." Agent Oberon Khan whispered into his comlink as he ducked into an alleyway, watching the cloaked figure of the rebel agent Fulcrum walked past him, on their way to a meeting with an Imperial Whistle blower, which was a set-up, having being planned for weeks by Agent Khan.

Fulcrum turned left and Khan quickly dashed down the street in pursuit, re-adjusting the grey cloak covering his ISB uniform as he did so. He peeked his head around the street corner, before ducking back as Fulcrum looked around. _I wonder if they saw me?_ He thought as he followed the rebel into the Cantina where the trap was set.

As Khan entered the crowded bar, he immediately went over to the bartender." Ne'tra gal." He ordered from the undercover Imperial officer, staring into the reflection of the mirror on the wall, watching Fulcrum take a seat at the back of the cantina, where an undercover Imperial awaited her. Khan took his mandalorian beverage and sat in the booth behind them. "Are you the contact?" The undercover Contact asked, as the cloaked figure sat opposite him.

" That depends." The voice of the Rebel was unrecognisable due to a voice modifier." Do you have the Information?" The officer gulped, taking out a datapad." The plans for the prototype Imperial Interdictor. Yours if you can assure my safety. There are more of you, right?" He nervously asked, waiting for Fulcrum to react.

" Hmm, That would be telling. It's a tempting offer but I'm going to have to turn it down." _What! How could a Rebel resist the plans for an Imperial Prototype,_ thought Agent Khan, as he pulled out his DH-17 blaster pistol." All units, move in!" He yelled as he jumped up, pointing his DH-17 at Fulcrum's face, both the bartender and the contact doing the same, as Stormtroopers stormed the Cantina.

" Stand up Rebel." Khan ordered, receiving no response." I said-," He angrily tore off Fulcrum's cloak, revealing it to be an RA-7 protocol droid,"-stand up?" He finished, realising he had been outsmarted." Nice try Agent, but it's going to take more than a set-up to catch me." The voice of Fulcrum said, before the droid shut down."Damn it." Khan muttered before storming out, barging past the disappointed Stormtroopers as he did so.

 **In Orbit of Rodia**

 **Bridge of Imperial 1-class Star Destroyer** _ **Intelligence**_

Khan's return to the _Intelligence_ had been a quiet one. Apart from the occasional small talk with the pilot, he had spent the flight reflecting on the failed mission. _I can't believe I was tricked by some Rebel! The Empire wasn't going to get the chance to takedown a member of this supposed larger rebellion again, and he had blown it!_

As the doors of the turbolift slid open, Khan was so distracted by his self-criticizing, he didn't notice the tall, elderly gentleman standing over the Holotable. "Well, Sterlin, Fulcrum got away, somehow they knew all about our trap." Admiral Sterlin stared at Khan, frustrated as she gestured towards their guest. Khan paused, noticing the man and quickly realising his identity.

" Governor Tarkin, it's an honour to meet you again." The Grand Moff looked up, studying the Agent." Yes, As I recall, we first met during an inspection of the Royal Imperial Academy; you had recently transferred from the Mandalore Academy, I believe. I could see you were made for success even back then." Admiral Sterlin shifted uncomfortably, frustrated at being ignored.

She coughed, stepping towards Tarkin" And I can assure you Governor, despite the incident with Fulcrum, we are still very successful." Tarkin turned his head, giving Sterlin an icy glare." Yes, I have read your files. The ISD _Intelligence_ is a symbol of the might of the Imperial Security Bureau. That is why I am here. Tell me Agent, have you heard of the Jedi Rahm Kota?"

Khan took a minute, trying to recollect where he had heard the name." If I remember correctly, He was a respected General during the Clone Wars. However, he didn't trust the Clone troopers, instead forming his own militia to fight in the war." Tarkin nodded," And thus, when Order 66 was enacted, the traitor was surrounded by men loyal to him, not the Republic. His militia disappeared, until now."

Tarkin stood back, displaying several planets on the holoprojector." Over the past month, many of our facilities in the Outer Rim were attacked, leaving few survivors. Following an assault on the Sorosuub Centroplux on Sullust, we received a message from Kota, demanding Darth Vader face him personally. Initially, this was ignored, however once Kota eliminated the Inquisitor dispatched after him, Vader has decided to deal with this threat himself. And despite your recent failure, you have been selected to assist Vader in his mission."

Khan was shocked, although he hid it better than Sterlin. His mind was filled with panic at the thought of working with the Dark Lord." I look forward to working with Lord Vader, I'm sure it will be quite the experience." Khan replied, hoping Tarkin was convinced. The Grand Moff smirked. "I'm sure it will." He turned to Admiral Sterlin." Lord Vader will rendezvous with your fleet over Muunilist. From there, you will travel to Mygeeto, where we have it on good intelligence that Kota will be attacking our Imperial durasteel convoys. I suggest you make the correct arrangements."

Sterlin nodded, silently walking down the bridge, clearly annoyed." And you Agent, I would advise you to make a good impression. A successful mission with Darth Vader can do wonders for one's career." The Grand Moff concluded, before leaving the bridge, leaving an angry Admiral and an Agent concerned for his wellbeing behind him.


	2. Battle over Mygeeto

**5 B.B.Y.**

 **The Outer Rim**

 **In Orbit of Muunilist**

 **Hanger of Imperial 1-class Star Destroyer** _ **Intelligence**_

Admiral Sterlin had insisted on having all crew un-essential to the running of the ship await Vader's arrival, which, of course, didn't include her. Amongst the rows of Stormtroopers and TIE pilots, Agent Khan stood, uncomfortable in the silent hanger.

 _At least I'm not the only one nervous about Vader_ he thought, watching the Soldier's awkwardly shifting around. Suddenly, the familiar roar of a TIE series fighter filled their ears, as a prototype TIE Advanced x1 ascended into the hanger, shuddering as it attached to the docking rack. The sound of loud, deep breathing filled the hanger, as the armoured figure of Darth Vader disembarked.

Khan coughed, moving forward to greet the Dark lord of the Sith," Lord Vader, it's an honour to meet you, Sir, and I speak for all of us when I say we're looking forward to working with you." The towering Sith lord stopped in front of Khan." Agent Khan, I presume Tarkin briefed you on the mission." The Dark lord stated, walking past Khan towards the Hangar turbolift.

"Yes Sir, A Rebel Militia, led by a Jedi Clone Wars Veteran, Rahm Kota." Khan nervously replied, following Vader to the turbolift, turning on his comlink as they stepped inside." Admiral, Lord Vader is aboard. You may make the jump to hyperspace." He spoke into it, the dark figure of Vader towering over him.

 **The Outer Rim**

 **In Orbit of Mygeeto**

 **Bridge of Imperial 1-class Star Destroyer Intelligence**

"Deploy all fighters!" ordered Admiral Sterlin, as the Imperial fleet approached Mygeeto. The fleet consisted of 2 Imperial 1-class Star Destroyers, ISD _Intelligence_ -which was serving as the command ship- and the ISD _Resurgence_ , escorted by 2 Imperial light cruisers. They could see the convoy- 3 _Gozanti_ -Class Cruisers and their escorts, ISD _Ultimatum_ and ISD _Retribution_ , were receiving heavy fire from a fleet of 3 _Venator-_ Class Star destroyers and 1 _Acclamator-_ class assault ship, Kota's fleet.

 _These relics from the Clone Wars are no match for us_ , Khan thought, a statement he felt described Kota's fleet and his militia. He was proved wrong however, as a squadron of ARC-170 star fighters swarmed around the bridge of the _Retribution,_ firing proton torpedoes at the command bridge, destroying it, leaving the Star destroyer disabled and falling into Mygeeto's atmosphere. "Lieutenant, order one of the light cruisers to pick up any escape pods." She barked at one of the officers in the pit.

As the _Intelligence_ moved into attack range of Kota's fleet, Darth Vader turned to leave the bridge." I will lead the attack personally." The Dark Lord said as he exited the bridge. _I wish I could lead the attack personally,_ Khan thought, as the enemy Starfighters engaged with the TIE/LN fighters around the _Intelligence,_ with stray blaster fire hitting the ships's hull.

" _Resurgence,_ move into position to attack the Star destroyer on the right, Light cruisers, move into defensive positions around the convoy." Sterlin commanded, clearly absorbed into the battle, not noticing one of the enemy Star Destroyers focusing its eight DBY-827 heavy dual turbo lasers at the _Intelligence_. "Raise Deflector Shields!" barked Sterlin, finally noticing the incoming fire, but it was too late. The bridge shuddered as it took heavy fire, causing parts of the bridge's ceiling to collapse.

Khan was fortunate enough to dodge the debris but Sterlin wasn't as lucky, as a falling roof tile knocked her into the sunken pit, unconscious. "Get Sterlin to the sickbay!" Khan ordered, hastily taking command." Reroute all Auxiliary power to Deflector Shields." He commanded, as a Medical Officer pulled Sterlin up and carried her away.

"Move the _Intelligence_ into a defensive position around the _Ultimatum,_ we need to protect our convoy." The Agent ordered, breathing a sigh of relief as a TIE Advanced X1 and its TIE Fighter escorts roared into view of the bridge, scattering the enemy ARC-170 star fighters, shooting down the pilots not agile enough to avoid them. "Hail the _Ultimatum_." He said as the _Resurgence_ flew in front of the _Ultimatum_ , blocking it from enemy fire.

Agent Khan entered the bridge's command room, where a projection of Vice Admiral Rae Sloane flickered on. "Agent Khan, a pleasure to meet you again. Might I ask where is Admiral Sterlin?" She asked, obviously annoyed about losing the ISD _Retribution_." Sterlin is out of action. What is the status of the convoy?" The Agent replied, briefly stumbling as debris from a Z-95 Headhunter bounced off the side of the bridge.

" Our only casualty is the _Retribution,_ but our _Gozanti_ cruisers are taking serious fire. I suggest they dock with our Star Destroyers to ensure they are protected from further damage." She replied. Khan turned to an Imperial Officer standing behind him, gesturing to him to follow Sloane's order

 _Why hadn't I thought of that!_ He thought, before returning to the holo-table." Roger that Vice-Admiral, Fighters are moving to escort." Sloane smiled, glad that Khan chose to listen to her advice, before shutting off the transmission. "Sir, Lord Vader's Ship is breaking away from the fleet and is moving towards one of the enemy Star destroyers." An Officer called out, signalling Khan to return to the bridge. "Then that is our target." Khan replied confidently, hoping following the Dark Lord's lead would get him on his good side..

The TIE Advanced roared towards the enemy _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer, expertly dodging each shot from the DBY-827 heavy turbolasers, before unleashing a rapid blast of it's L-s7.2 Laser Cannons upon the ship's hull, which with the combined firepower from the Imperial Star Destroyers, caused flames to erupt from the Ship's main hanger. As the enemy fighters retreated, seeking to defend their Star destroyers, it provided the distraction needed for the last _Gozanti_ cruiser to dock with the Imperial Fleet, protecting the convoy from further harm. _And now we are on the offensive,_ Khan thought, smiling at their success." All squadrons, converge on enemy fleet." Khan ordered into his comlink, before turning to an Officer." Prepare TIE Bombers for deployment." Khan commanded, knowing their heavy weapons would allow them to make short work of the enemy Star destroyers.

" Lord Vader," Khan began into his comlink," We have secured the Convoy and are moving to assist you. I am deploying Bombers to aid in your attack." He anxiously reported." Very Good. Order your fighters follow my lead." The Sith lord replied. Khan was reassured by Vader's praise." Roger that Sir, All Fighters, follow Lord Vader's lead. Light Cruisers, move to assist." The squadrons of imperial fighters hurtled towards the enemy Star Destroyers, a lightshow erupting as the TIE Fighters fired upon them. "Sir, TIE Bombers are deployed." The Officer called out.

" Omega Squadron, fall back and defend our bombers." Khan ordered as the TIE/sa Bombers slowly trundled towards the _Venator_ Star destroyers. With the TIE Fighters protecting them from incoming fire from Z-95 head hunters, the Bombers fired their payload of Armatek VL-61/79 proton bombs, crippling the 3-enemy star destroyers, causing one to explode, while disabling almost all major systems on the remaining two. The debris from the destroyer _Venator_ was sent flying into an Imperial light cruiser, tearing it in half. _Damn it!_ Khan thought as he watched Vader's Fighter destroy one of the remaining Star Destroyers, thinking about the lives his carelessness had cost.

"All power to forward batteries." Khan ordered as the _Intelligence's_ XX-9 heavy turbolasers fired upon the remaining star destroyer. _Let's finish them before we have any more casualties_ thought Khan." Sir, the enemy's remaining assault ship is retreating!" An officer in the pit called out. "What!" Khan cried," Move into pursuit. Do not let them escape!" He panicked as the Last _Venator_ Star Destroyer was picked apart by the TIE fighters.

"Lord Vader, the remaining enemy ship is attempting to get away. We can't let them make the jump to hyperspace." He quickly spoke into his comlink." Do not give orders to me, Agent." Vader replied, his TIE Advanced speeding towards the enemy assault ship, but wasn't quick enough as the ship jumped into Hyperspace before he could get in to range." This failure will be noted." Vader calmly stated, turning his fighter around to eliminate the remaining enemy fighters.

Frustrated, Khan cursed in Mando'a, before turning to an Imperial Officer behind him. "What is the nearest system with heavy rebel activity?" Khan quietly asked, hoping to pre-determine the Ship's destination. The officer stood confused, before taking out his data pad." Uh, the Kalee system Sir, Admiral Thrawn is dealing with those insurgents."

"Then contact Admiral Thrawn and tell him to expect our arrival." Khan replied, as the Officer walked up the bridge, Khan stared out through the bridge viewports, losing himself in the black depths of space.


	3. Assault on Kalee

**5 B.B.Y.**

 **Wild Space**

 **Kalee**

 **Bridge of Imperial 1-class Star Destroyer** _ **Intelligence**_

The _Intelligence_ hovered above the Jenuwaa Sea, it's armoured grey hull contrasting with the deep blue of the sea and the green tropical forests on the shore. Agent Khan stood rigid, next to him a hologram of Darth Vader, standing next to the holotable in the bridge's command room. "And so I believe Rahm Kota has joined forces with the Kaleesh insurgents, seeking to bolster his ranks after his defeat at Mygeeto." Khan finished, hoping Vader would agree with his analysis of the sitiuation.

"Perhaps. I sense Kota's presence on this planet." Vader replied in his cold, unemotional voice. "Your failure to fully destroy Kota's fleet may be forgiven, if results are provided. I will be arriving on Kalee shortly" He said, finishing with a deep breath, the hologram fading away.

Relieved he was no longer in Vader's presence, Khan let out a short sigh of relief before returning to study the hologram of Kota's base. " Results? What results does he expect if he isn't even here to plan the battle?" He mused to himself, unaware he wasn't alone.

" I think complete and utter destruction of the rebel forces would be found satisfactory." An intimidating, tall male alien stood at the end of the bridge. His face was a pale blue, his slick-back hair a darker shade and his eyes a piercing red. A less-informed man might mistake him as a Pantoran , but his reputation of the Chiss preceded him.

"Commodore Thrawn, it's an honour to make your acquaintance." Khan said as he greeted the Chiss, having heard of the legendary master strategist and, genuinely honoured to meet him, "I look forward to working with you, Sir." He added, hoping he didn't sound to brash " The pleasure is all mine, Agent Khan. I am glad you chose to contact me beforehand," Thrawn replied, stepping towards the holotable as he did so.

" I was worried when you informed me the _Chimaera_ would be dealing with matters elsewhere in the system, but I am glad to see you are here to help. I believe you said you had a tactical survey of the Rebel base?"

" Naturally, Agent . the Insurgents have fortified Shrupak, the Kaleesh's most sacred temple." Thrawn replied as he plugged a drive into the holotable, displaying a projection of the aforementioned temple and its surrounding area. The temple was based in a cove, providing it with natural defences. Khan could see the _Acclamator-_ class Assault Ship that had escaped him above Mygeeto landed on a cliff overlooking the sea, protected by several A-7 Antivehicle Cannons that had been strategically set up around the temple.

"The Insurgents have strategically planted defences around the temple," Thrawn began, gesturing towards the cannons, "This prevents us from an aerial assault, as well as preventing a standard ground assault."" Would orbital bombardment not be a suitable alternative?" Khan asked, hoping for an alternative that could minimize Imperial losses.

"As simple as that would be, destroying the most sacred temple on Kalee would hinder the chances of Imperial colonization of the planet." Thrawn answered back. " What if we use the _Intelligence_ to lead an Aerial assault?" Khan asked, leaning on the holotable as he did so. "It should be able to draw enough fire to allow us to land our AT-ATs and get our gunships on the ground."

"My thoughts exactly." Thrawn replied, as he placed his hand on the holotable, causing a Star Destroyer to be projected over the temple projection." By dropping the _Intelligence_ out of hyperspace precisely above Shrupak, and then lowering the ship into the atmosphere, we can use the element of surprise to our advantage." He concluded, as his plan enacted itself in the projection.

" That sounds like a solid plan. When you're ready to move the ship to hyperspace, the bridge is yours Commodore. I'll go rally the troops." Khan said to Thrawn, giving him a nod goodbye before making for the turbolift, stopping to talk an approaching officer as he did so. "Ensign, did you check on Admiral Sterlin's condition for me?" " Yes Sir, I'm afraid she's still out cold." The Ensign replied, before quickly moving past him. Khan sighed, hoping his mentor, and friend, would recover soon.

 **Wild Space**

 **Kalee**

 **Above Shrupak**

 **Hanger of Imperial-1 Class Star Destroyer** _ **Intelligence**_

"Move it Troopers, let's go!" Khan yelled as the dozens of Stormtroopers surrounding him scrambled into their transports, running out of time before the _Intelligence_ dropped out of hyperspace and engaged with the militia. As the final troopers boarded their transports, Khan ducked into an Imperial patrol gunship.

As he took his seat in the troop bay, Khan slipped on his ISB combat helmet and took out his DH-17 blaster, examining it. After a moment, he placed it on the seat beside him, replacing it with twin WESTAR 35 blaster pistols.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." The Stormtrooper sitting opposite Khan mused, gesturing towards the blasters. The red pauldron on her shoulder indicated she was a commander." Well, there's a reason these are the most popular blasters in the Mandalore Sector." Khan replied, slotting the pistols into their holsters." Where are you from then, Commander?" He asked.

"I'm from Concord Dawn." She replied, only to be interrupted as the _Intelligence_ dropped out of Hyperspace, and the Militia's antivehicle cannons began hammering the ships' hull. An alarm blared in the hanger and the transports thundered out, accompanied by a _Gozanti-_ class cruiser, which carried 2 lumbering AT-ATs. "Get us on the ground now!" Khan yelled to the pilot, as the enemy cannons began firing at the transports.

"What do you think I'm doing!" the pilot cried back, as the gunship lurched forward, narrowly avoided incoming fire, before dodging the remains of a gunship that wasn't so lucky. Miraculously, the gunship safely made it to the ground, landing on the beach in front of the temple entrance. "Let's move!" ordered the Commander, leading the Stormtroopers out as the rear ramp lowered.

The squad took cover behind a large rock placement, avoiding fire from the Militia, one of which was manning an E-web heavy repeating blaster cannon which was positioned atop the stairs leading to the entrance. "We need to draw their fire!" Khan shouted, drawing his twin blasters as the remaining gunships landed behind him, before running and ducking behind a large rock on the other side of the beach, continuously firing at the enemy soldiers as he did so.

The Insurgents scattered their fire, some firing at Khan, some firing at his squad, and the rest firing at the Stormtroopers running up the beach from the gunships. The Militiaman manning the E-web turned his fire towards the _Gozanti-_ class cruiser deploying the AT-ATs, providing Khan with the distraction needed to hurl a thermal detonator at the enemy soldiers.

An explosion shook the beach as the enemies entrenched at the entrance were sent flying. Khan peeked out behind his cover, only to be knocked down by a Kaleesh warrior, leaping onto him from the upper levels of Shrupak, attempting to slit his throat with a vibroblade. Khan groaned, knocked to the floor, unable the counter the Warriors attack.

He was only saved when a bolt of plasma hit the Kaleesh, sending the warrior flying aside. "You should probably watch your flank." The Stormtrooper Commander jokingly advised, as she signalled to her squad to secure the temple entrance.

"Probably. Thanks for the save, guess I owe you one." Khan remarked as he pulled himself up, dusting of his dusty uniform, turning to look down the beach to the see the AT-ATs plodding towards him. "Drinks are on you when this is over." She answered back, prompting Khan to chuckle before he began addressing the approaching Stormtroopers

"Come on men, we need to take out their cannons so Lord Vader's shuttle can land!" Khan yelled to the Stormtroopers, a thought in the back of his mind reminding him that Vader wasn't even in the system yet, as an AT-AT fired upon the nearest cannon, sending it crashing into the sea. "Let's move!" He shouted, leading the soldiers into the temple.

Running through the temple, Khan ended up separated from the rest of the squad as they ducked and dived through the narrow halls. Somehow, Khan found himself on the temple roof behind one of the A-7 antivehicle cannons. The gunner didn't see him until it was too late, as Khan shot him directly in the back with his pistols, sending him falling off the temple roof.

He took a seat in the gunner's chair and signalled the AT-ATs, ensuring he wasn't accidently taken out, then took aim at the nearest enemy cannon, firing a plasma shell into it, annihilating it. Looking around, he could see the remaining cannons were being taken care of. Altering the cannon's position, he took aim at the _Acclamator_ -assault ship, firing at its landing gear and sending the craft plummeting over the side of the cliff.

"Commodore Thrawn, the enemy air defence has been eliminated." Khan spoke into his comlink, watching the Stormtroopers engaging with the rebels below." Very good. And a rather creative solution to eliminating the enemy assault craft, might I add, " Thrawn replied in his drawling voice," I'm detecting a shuttle entering the planet's atmosphere. I am presuming that it's Lord Vader's."

Thrawn was correct, and Vader's _Lambda_ T-4A Shuttle glided towards the flat temple roof, the landing gear thudding onto the stone floor. The Landing ramp lowered and Darth Vader stepped out, accompanied by 4 Stormtroopers, each a member of Vader's Fist. "Lord Vader, the assault is fully underway and the insurgents will soon be broken." Khan reported, standing at the base of the ramp as Vader and his guard disembarked.

"I had no doubt in our success in dealing with the rebels. Our true mission is dealing with Rahm Kota." Vader replied as the shuttle took off, having delivered its passengers. Khan nodded his head, glad Vader was in a good mood. "I sense the Jedi's presence in the lower levels of the temple." Vader stated, drawing his lightsaber and leading his squad into the depths of the temple, Khan following in pursuit.

Vader stopped at the temple's central prayer hall. The room lit dimly by candles and appeared barren, apart from what appeared to be a cradle at the back of the hall. "He is nearby." Vader commented as they moved to investigate the cradle. One of the Stormtroopers stepped towards the Cradle, cautiously pulling off the blanket covering its contents. "It's just a Kid!" He shouted, revealing a young Kaleesh infant.

"What's a child doing alone here?" Khan pondered, before his question was answered as the Infant began crying, and the blanket-stealing Stormtrooper's T-21 light repeating blaster flew out of his hands." A Force Sensitive! That explains why Kota came to Kalee. We can't let this child fall into the Jedi's hands." Khan said, using his spare hand to pass the Stormtrooper's blaster rifle back to him.

"Well we're going to have a problem then," A loud voice growled behind them. "Because I'm not going to let the Empire take another youngling," the grizzled veteran Rahm Kota called out, pointing his green blade towards Vader, while the Militiamen accompanying him trained their A280c blaster rifles on Khan and the Stormtroopers

"You are weak, old man." Vader replied, activating his red lightsaber. "You are nothing compared to the power of the dark side." As the force wielders butted heads, Khan holstered one of his pistols, picking up the youngling. "I'll put that theory to the test." Kota snarled, as Vader leapt towards him, a bright light illuminating the hall as their lightsabers clashed.

"Fire!" yelled Khan as he ducked behind an alcove, blaster fire erupting around the ferocious duel. Making sure the child was safe, he ducked out, firing into the chest of the nearest enemy, sending him flying backwards.

Vader and Kota's battle raged on, as they expertly parried each other's blows. A Stormtrooper in front of Khan fell to the floor as one of Kota's soldiers fired a Dl-44 pistol at her, only to be shot down by Khan in retaliation.

Vader swung his blade towards Kota, who expertly deflected, but Vader's heavy strikes were forcing him backwards. Suddenly, Stormtroopers began flooding the hall, surrounding Kota and his men. "Stand down, Rebels!" ordered the Stormtrooper Commander, leading her soldiers into the hall. General Kota snarled, force pushing Vader backwards. "Fall back!" He yelled, carving a path through the Stormtroopers with his lightsaber leading his two remaining soldiers down a corridor.

"Do not let them escape!" Vader commanded, menacingly pursuing the Jedi. Khan lifted the Kaleesh youngling and passed him to a nearby Stormtrooper Sergeant. " Commander, have your men get this child to safety." He ordered, before hurrying after Vader. "Yes sir. Sergeant, you heard the man." She replied, hastily following Khan, signalling her men follow her to.

They found Vader had cornered his prey at a temple balcony overlooking the sea." Surrender, and you may die quickly." Vader snarled, the crashing of waves below almost drowning out his masked voice and deep breaths. "I will never kneel before the empire! Long live the Republic!" Kota yelled, gritting his teeth as Vader force choked his remaining allies. "Then prepare to die painfully." Vader stated, raising his hand to signal to the Imperials to hold their fire.

Kota yelled as he charged at Vader, swinging his blade overhead as a thunder crackled above, rain pouring down on the temple. Vader dodged the swing, returning it with one of his own, as the crimson blade and emerald blade clashed in a series of strikes. Vader pivoted, kicking Kota in the leg, sending him sprawling backwards. Kota managed to recover, avoiding Vader's lunge, before parrying a quick strike.

Khan made his way to front of the crowd of Stormtroopers, watching the intense duel with detail. He could see Vader's heavy strikes were wearing out the old veteran. Blow after blow Vader wore down Kota's defence, before sending him flying to floor, near the cliff's edge. "You are finished." Vader gloated, pointing his lightsaber at Kota's face. The old man frowned, clenching his fist around his lightsaber.

"And you're overconfident." The Jedi General remarked, knocking Vader to his feet with the force, before flipping over the cliff's edge. Khan ran towards the cliff, peering over the edge into the stormy ocean, seeing no trace of the Jedi. "Is he dead?" He asked Vader, as the Sith Lord pulled himself up, staring into the depths along with him. "It is of no concern. With his militia in tatters, Kota will no longer be a threat, if he lives."

Nodding, Khan turned away, his black ISB uniform dripping in the rain, He paused, looking back to Vader. "My lord… What is to become of the force-sensitive child?" He asked, hoping to receive a truthful answer. For a minute the Sith Lord was silent, presumably debating whether reveal the truth to Khan or not." Project Harvester." He finally answered, before marching off, exiting the temple, and leaving Khan, alone and confused, in the rain.

 **Hyperspace**

 **Enroute to Imperial Center**

 **Imperial 1-class Star Destroyer** _ **Intelligence.**_

"Another successful mission lads!" cried a (presumably drunk) Stormtrooper, as the men in the mess hall began celebrating their victory. Oberon Khan ducked through the crowds of Stormtroopers, looking for a specific someone. Eventually, he found them, tapping her on the back.

"Commander," He smiled, presenting a bottle of Ne'tra Gal- Black Ale," Drinks are on me, you said." Eyeing the bottle, she grinned. "When I'm off duty it's Lara. Lara Hardeen." She replied, removing her helmet, revealing a pale, face and mid-length blonde hair. Khan was speechless for a second, unsure what to say, his mind rushing to find some kind of Smalltalk that didn't involve her beauty.

"Hardeen? Any relation to- "Khan began only to be interrupted by Hardeen. "Rako Hardeen? Yes, The Marksman of Concord Dawn was my Father. Or at least as much of a father you can be when you've been rotting in prison since the Clone Wars."

Seeing this was a touchy subject, Khan changed topic. ", I've just been promoted to senior commander, and I'm in the mood to celebrate." He said, placing the bottle on the table. "Congratulations, Commander Khan. I happen to be in the mood for a good stiff drink. What say we meet at your place in an hour?" Hardeen asked, opening the bottle and taking a large gulp of the Ale." It's a date." Khan replied, with a smirk, before making his excuses and leaving the mess hall, having somewhere important to be.

As he made his way towards the ship's med bay, he passed Commodore Thrawn in the ship's narrow corridors." Excuse me, Commodore? I just want to thank you for recommending me for promotion. It looks very impressive, having been endorsed by yourself, being arguably the best man in the Imperial Navy." Thrawn stopped, slowly turning his head towards Khan." No need Commander. I think it's a shame there aren't more high-ranking imperial officers like yourself. Most are… lesser minded, but yourself? Perhaps you should consider a career in the navy." He replied, a sinister smile on his face, before continuing down the corridor.

Having his spirits lifted by Thrawn's compliments, he entered the med bay, where Admiral Sterlin lay resting. "Sterlin?" He asked, standing next to her bed." Huh? Oh, Khan. How are you doing?" The elderly Admiral remarked, slightly dazed, slowly propping herself up in the bed." I'm fine. In fact, I was just promoted. But the question is, how are you?"

Sterlin coughed, smiling." Oh, I'm fine. I've only been out cold for a couple weeks. But seriously, the doctors say I'll make a full recovery. Anyway, is Vader still on my ship?" She replied. Khan sighed," No, Lord Vader departed for the Arkanis system before we left Kalee." He answered, seeing Sterlin was back to her usual self. "Kalee? I've got some catching up to do." She remarked, so Khan began briefing his friend and mentor on the past conflict, and his experience with Vader.

 **As a fan of The Force Unleashed, using Rahm Kota was a fun choice. I gave him an ambiguous fate, so you can decide whether he survived and the events of the Force Unleashed carried out, or he perished in the oceans of Kalee and the Disney Canon occurred.**

 **The next chapter of Servant of the Empire will see us explore more of Khan's history and feature a character who influenced the life of the Mandalorian heavily.**


	4. Maul

**3 B.B.Y.**

 **The Outer Rim**

 **In Orbit of Mygeeto**

 **Bridge of Imperial 1-class Star Destroyer** _ **Intelligence**_

The ISD _Intelligence_ jumped out hyperspace, hurtling towards the icy planet. Since the vessel had last visited the planet 2 years ago, the Star Destroyers guarding the planet had left, sent elsewhere to deal with the increasing threat of rebel cells. As he overlooked the bridge, Commander Khan reflected on the threat the rebels posed to the Empire and its people.

Upon his promotion to Commander, Khan had abandoned the standard ISB armour for something more to his tastes. A full set of Mandalorian armour, painted white to match the ISB uniform worn underneath, with a cape draped over the right shoulder. His outfit was drab mix of white and black, save for the blue and red plaque on the left of his chest.

"Commander, if you are ready to brief us, can we begin?" Admiral Sterlin impatiently called out. "Of course, Admiral, time is not on our side." Khan replied, hastily walking down the bridge, signalling to R3-C6, his recently acquired R3 astromech droid to follow, its black and gold colour scheme contrasting with the clean white colours of Khan's.

"At 0100 hours, Imperial forces stationed on Mygeeto tracked a TIE Advanced v1 star fighter heading towards Mygeeto's north pole, home to an abandoned Death Watch base," As Khan began, R3 projected a model of Mygeeto in front of Admiral Sterlin and Commander Hardeen." Isn't that fighter used by the Inquisitors?" Hardeen asked, patting R3 on his glass dome.

"More specifically, that of the Eighth Brother, who killed in action on Malachor. His mission?" Khan paused, gesturing to R3. The projection changed, replaced by a male Zabrak with red tattoos. "Maul." He grimly finished, clenching his fist.

"I presume that is our target?" Sterlin asked, to which Khan nodded, a frown spreading across his face. "Very good, Commander prepare a squad with cold weather assault gear," the Admiral ordered, glaring at Hardeen," We won't have time to deploy the full garrison. "

The Stormtrooper Commander locked eyes with Khan, her eyes giving away her worry. "Yes mam." She replied disdainfully, knowing how under prepared they were to deal with the Sith lord…

 **19 B.B.Y.**

 **The Outer Rim**

 **Mandalore**

 **Sundari**

"Be careful Master Obe, you made common mistake of confusing seven for seventeen." The protocol droid S-3PO informed the 9-year-old Oberon Khan, as he assisted the child in languages homework. "You really must take greater care with your Aqualish." "Lay off the kid Threepio," Amira Khan, the boy's mother scolded, as she stared out the window of their apartment overlooking the Royal Palace.

Suddenly, Oberon's father, Jaster Khan burst through the front door, panting and limping. "Jaster!" Amira cried, running to help her husband. "Dad, why are you dressed like that?" Oberon curiously asked, seeing his father was wearing the armour of the Death watch soldiers." Obe, go to your room. Now!" Amira ordered, ushering her son to his room before helping Jaster to a seat.

Reluctantly trudging into his room, Oberon bashed the door panel close, before quickly Kneeling behind it, listening into his parent's conversation "Mission failed spectacularly." His father began, wincing in pain. "They got the Duchess. "Amira cursed, angrily banging the wall." I should have been there. I could have done something."

"It's too late for that now. Bo-Katan is going to try another rescue tonight. Supposedly Maul captured some Jedi, so if we rescue him, he can get the Republic to send help. After that, it's going to be all out war."

Oberon was confused, too young to understand what his parents were discussing. "We need to get Obe out of here. This is our damn fault and I am not going to let this ruin him. I have a cousin in the Protectors. He can get us set up over on Concord Dawn." Amira defiantly stated, looking towards Oberon's room.

"Damn it, you're right." Jaster agreed, coughing," I can get a ship ready for midnight. With all the chaos the jailbreak will cause, Maul's troops will be too distracted to notice us slip away." Amira smiled, giving Jaster a kiss on the cheek. "It'll be good for us as well, getting away from all this." She walked over towards Oberon's room, tapping the door panel, and revealing her son. "If you've finished eavesdropping Mister, shall we get some dinner?" she smiled, looking down at her only child." It's going to be a busy day…"

 **3 B.B.Y.**

 **The Outer Rim**

 **Mygeeto**

 **The North Pole**

 **Visla Keep 06**

The Lambda class T-4a shuttle glided into the snowy outskirts of the Death watch supply outpost, shuddering to a halt as the landing gear slid out. A thick blizzard was underway, preventing communications with the ISD _Intelligence._ As the Snow troopers filed out of the shuttle, Commander Hardeen grabbed Khan and slammed him against the wall. "What the hell are you doing? You know as well as I do what we are getting into!" She angrily shouted. Khan stayed silent, letting Hardeen vent and waiting for her to finish."

"I'm putting down a monster. You and I both know what he did to our people. Just imagine the chaos Maul could cause now." He gently pushed Hardeen back, proceeding to walk outside where the elite squad of 6 Snow troopers awaited him. "Listen up men!" Khan yelled, his voice battling with the sound of the blizzard. Commander Hardeen followed him out, and R3-S6 rolled out after her.

"As you know, we are dealing with a highly dangerous target. This isn't going to be easy. Now, TK-435,2981 and 653 will be accompanying R3 to the command centre to turn on the power. Everyone else will be with me and Commander Hardeen as we secure the hanger. Everyone clear?" He asked, as the row of Stormtroopers saluted, and in unison cried, "Yes Sir!"

 **10 minutes later**

The squad slowly crept into the dark hanger bay, the only light source coming from the glistening snow outside. The hanger was vastly empty, save for 3 _Kom'rk_ -class fighters, painted in the red colours of Maul's death-watch supporters, and the TIE advanced v1 they had tracked there. "I wonder why this place was abandoned." One of the Snow troopers mused, breaking the ghostly silence.

" After Death Watch was dismantled, their remaining followers were scattered to the winds. I'd be surprised if any of them even thought of this remote outpost. Wait a minute." Khan moved towards one of the fighters," I recognise these markings. This is Maul's command ship, The _Nightbrother."_ Khan grimly remarked, just as the hanger lights flickered on.

Suddenly, the distinct sound of blaster fire filled the hanger. The intercom spluttered on, over which the panicked voice of TK-435 yelled through. "He's here! It's Ma- Aaagh!" the voice cried before another took other." Now why did you have to go and do that!" a raspy, grating voice snarled. "Command Centre. Now!" Khan barked at his men. The squad began sprinting through the bases corridors towards it, Khan leading the charge.

"Unfortunately, now that my presence has been revealed, I will have no choice but to kill you all. Such a pity." Maul mused, as Khan and the snow troopers passed the last corner towards the command centre, entering to find it empty, save for the mangled corpses of dead men and a deactivated astromech droid.

"What have I done." Khan whispered in horror, as Hardeen reactivated R3. "This is my fault. I got them killed. You were right Lara, we should never have tried to take on Maul ourselves." He admitted, leaning against the wall in defeat. "There's no point of thinking like that now." Hardeen said, as R3 returned to life, beeping profusely.

"R3 says Maul as heading towards the hanger. We must have just missed him." Khan replied grimly. "Well Commander, what are we going to do now?" Hardeen asked, turning towards Khan, removing her helmet, and smiling encouragingly. Khan took a minute, staring at the ground, and considering his options. "Fall back to the shuttle and get Admiral Sterlin to bomb this base from orbit. I'll stay here and keep Maul preoccupied."

"You don't need to sacrifice yourself. There must be another way- "Hardeen replied, before Khan interrupted her." There isn't. I won't let anyone die because of me. Now go. Please." Khan ordered, standing up from against the wall. Lara stared at him in disbelief, as the Snow troopers filed out, R3 following them, beeping a goodbye. After a while, she solemnly followed them. "Lara!" Khan called after her, jogging after her," I love you." He shouted down the corridor. She stopped and turned, smiling. "I know." She replied, before placing on her helmet and disappearing into the snow.

 **19 B.B.Y.**

 **The Outer Rim**

 **Concord Dawn**

 **Khan Homestead**

It had been at least 2 months since the Khans fled Mandalore. Amira's cousin had managed to get them a small farm in the northern hemisphere of the shattered planet. Their new agricultural life kept them out of the way and hidden from the Shadow Collective. Until now.

"Quick Obe, grab your jacket and your backpack. We need to leave now!" Amira ordered as she draped a cloak over her Nite Owl armour. Jaster marched into the main room of the homestead, carrying his helmet under his arm and brandishing a WESTAR 35 blaster pistol. He was not wearing armour: It was tucked away in one of the bags saddled on the awaiting _Balutar_ -class swoop bike outside the house.

"I don't want to go!" Oberon cried, tears running down his face as he buttoned up his coat. "Don't cry son." Jaster replied, kneeling to face his son, wiping away his tears." You must be brave. Who else is going to look after your mother for me?" He said, beginning to cry himself as he placed the helmet on his son's head before hugging him.

" Obe, go jump on the speeder." Amira said to her son, tearing the boy away from his father." So, this is goodbye then." She remarked, beginning to choke up." Till we meet again. My love." Jaster sweetly replied, giving his wife one last kiss. "Now go, keep him safe." He ordered, as the loud sound of the _Nightbrother_ approaching the farm filled the air.

Amira wiped away her tears, grabbing a bag and running out the back door of the homestead, while Jaster made his way through the front door to confront their enemies. Amira slung the bag onto the swoop bike, lifted Oberon on to the bike and jumped on herself, accelerating away from the homestead without looking back. As they zoomed away from another home, Oberon looked back to see the _Nightbrother_ land, dwarfing their tiny homestead. He slid down the rangefinder on his father's helmet, watching as the Super Commandos disembarked…

Jaster stood alone, surrounded by the Super Commandos, whom once he called friends. "Where's your armour Khan?" Commander Gar Saxon jeered, as he walked down the boarding ramp, accompanied by Maul," Or are you too embarrassed to wear it? A traitor and a coward. I'm surprised Visla let you and your pathetic wife join Death watch" He sneered, stopping a metre away from Jaster. " I am not the traitor here Saxon." Jaster replied, as two of the Commandos searched him, seizing his blaster pistol. One of the Mandalorians turned around, spying the escaping swoop bike. "Lord Maul, they are attempting to escape! Shall we pursue?"

"No, that will be unnecessary." The intimidating Sith lord ordered, as Saxon shoved Jaster to his knees. "What do you want?" Jaster asked in resignation, watching as Maul drew the Darksaber from his belt. "I require an example to be made. The tale of your family's escape provides hope for those under my rule. With the Republic enclosing, hope is the something we cannot allow." Maul replied, activating the Darksaber, and pointing it towards Jaster's head.

Khan could only watch as Maul decapitated his father, leaving his lifeless body in the fields. He looked away, tears filling his eyes. He turned away, closing his eyes. He had lost so much, his friends, his home, his father. When those eyes opened again, Oberon had changed. A boy had lost his innocence. Now anger and hatred drove him. And revenge…

 **3 B.B.Y.**

 **The Outer Rim**

 **Mygeeto**

 **The North Pole**

 **Visla Keep 06**

Khan stood outside the _Nightbrother_ silently, his dual WESTAR 35 blaster pistols gripped firmly in each hand as he listened to Maul preparing his ship. "Maul!" he yelled, forming a defensive stance. All noises stopped. Maul slowly disembarked, carrying a double bladed lightsaber in one hand. "A Mandalorian? You would dare to fight your Mand'alor?"

Khan didn't move." You killed my father." He calmly stated, his hands shaking. Maul cackle d," I've killed many fathers." He activated each of his crimson blades and twirling his lightsaber. "Then I will avenge them all." Khan shouted, firing consecutive shots at Maul, each deflected back at him. Maul swung forward, with Khan narrowly escaping by activating the Z-6 jetpack he had stolen from the armoury, continuing to fire at Maul.

"I suppose you put up a better fight than your Stormtroopers!" Maul jeered, sending each of Khan's blaster bolts back at him. Grunting, Khan fired a wrist rocket at Maul, only for the Sith to catch it with the force, detonating and destroying the jetpack, sending Khan falling to the floor, breaking one of his legs on impact.

"Or not." Maul tauntingly remarked, twirling his blade as he stalked towards Khan. Khan winced in pain, firing at Maul, while trying to crawl backwards. Maul effortlessly deflected the blaster bolts back at him, disarming him. Panicking, Khan activated the flamethrower on his left gauntlet, setting his cloak alight and hurling it at Maul.

The Sith side-stepped the burning cloak, as Khan desperately tried to get away, getting caught on an ammunitions crate. Maul overtook him, pinning him to the floor with his cybernetic legs. Khan gasped for air, the metal foot crushing his ribs. "You're finished." Maul remarked, pointing a crimson blade at his throat, tearing off his helmet, and placing one foot on his left arm to pin it down.

Khan groaned, turning his head to the left, spying several crates of thermal detonators. "No, no, no. As we speak, an Imperial star destroyer is preparing to bombard this base." Khan smiled, much to Maul's bewilderment." Neither of us are leaving her alive!" Still grinning, Khan fired his wrist rocket at the detonators, causing an explosion to rock the hanger, engulfing Khan and sending him flying into a wall while Maul leaped out the way…

 **1 month later**

 **Imperial 1-class Star Destroyer** _ **Intelligence**_

 **Medical Bay**

Khan gasped for breath, shooting up in bed. It took a while to realise he was in the medical bay; he couldn't remember anything but the explosion. "Woah, calm down. You're all right." Hardeen jumped out of the bedside chair. Khan looked at her, taking deep breaths. "I thought I was supposed to be dead. What happened? Did we get Maul?" He asked, lying back down in bed. Lara looked down. "Maul escaped. I'm sorry, but I couldn't just let you die ." She replied, placing her hand in his.

"You're lucky. You've been in that bacta tank for weeks, and when the doctors pulled you out, I was worried you weren't going to make it. They saved you," She continued, as Khan placed a hand on his forehead to wipe away a bead of sweat, only to find a large metal object in place of his left eye, "If not all of you." Khan sighed, falling back in the bed. "Anyway, I'll leave you to get some rest." Lara said, before giving Khan a goodbye kiss," Oh, and Colonel Yularen sends his best. He said he wanted to speak with you as soon as possible." She added, before leaving the medical bay. Khan lay back staring out the viewport into the depths of space. He had failed in his one chance to avenge his father and had paid the price. A tear rolled out of his remaining eye, as he tried to forget the pain of his past, and think of a better future…


	5. The Princess and the Mandalorian

**2 B.B.Y.**

 **The Outer Rim**

 **In Orbit of Scarif**

 **Imperial 1-class Star Destroyer** _ **Executrix**_

"What in Mandalore's name is that!?" Oberon Khan exclaimed as he entered the bridge of Grand Moff Tarkin's personal Star Destroyer, _Executrix_ , only to see an enormous spherical space station obstructing the view out the large glass viewports. Tarkin himself, accompanied by Colonel Whullf Yularen stood at the end of the empty bridge, observing the station. He had boarded the ship before it had arrived at the remote tropical planet and hadn't visited Scarif before, although rumours of the secret imperial complex on the planet had spread throughout the Holonet, which only made the realisation of what was being constructed more shocking.

"That, Commander, is the Death Star," Tarkin crudely replied, still onlooking the weapon's construction." The Emperor's crowning achievement. A battle station the size of a moon, that will strike fear into the hearts of any who dare to rebel." Khan walked down the bridge, peering out the viewpoints." So, the rumours are true," Khan took a minute to study the Death Star in all its glory," Very impressive, but with all due respect, Sir, is a battle station of this size not impractical? Does it not create a single target for any of the Empire's enemies?

Tarkin craned his neck to look at Khan." You underestimate its power. The weapon will be equipped with an experimental weapon, powered by Kyber crystals. This new weapon will provide us with the ultimate power," Tarkin paused for effect, taking pleasure in Khan's interest." We can destroy a planet." He replied sinisterly, a small smile creeping onto his face. Khan gasped in shock, lost for words. He looked from Tarkin to Yularen, waiting to see if they were joking. He realised the Grand Moff was deadly serious, his face filled with disgust. "You can't be serious. Destroying a planet would be genocide! It's inhumane!" he cried, although he knew his cries would fall upon deaf ears.

"It's magnificent. A testament to Imperial engineering," A man remarked as he entered the bridge, flanked by two tall black armour clad troopers- Death troopers. The man wore a crisp white uniform, much like Khan's and Yularen's, and a cape, larger than Khan's, draped over both shoulders. "Director Krennic. I see you have finally decided to join us." Tarkin said distastefully, as the Director of Advanced Weapons Research joined them at the helm of the bridge. "

"That doesn't make this morally right. I can't believe that the Imperial Senate would approve of this!" Khan replied scornfully, disgusted at the mere idea of a planet destroying weapon. "They didn't need to. The Strategic Advisory Cell commissioned the project at the height of the Clone Wars." Yularen explained, his bushy moustache contorting as he spoke.

"And the Secrecy around this project will remain. Until the station is fully operational, we cannot allow any information that could jeopardize the weapon's construction to be leaked to the public. And that includes the Senate." Tarkin warned, pointing a bony finger towards Khan in warning. "If you've finished parading my weapon to your little entourage, Governor, I believe you invited the Mandalorian here for a reason," Krennic self-importantly growled, a frown spreading across his face.

"You forget your place, Krennic." Tarkin snarled back," Colonel, if you would care to brief Commander Khan on his mission." Yularen bowed his head and began to lecture the group about how rebel insurgents had been targeting shipments of Kyber crystals destined for the Scarif facility. He further elaborated how Director Krennic had set a trap for these rebels, lowering security on a shipment and planting a tracking device. "The tracking device has led us to Cato Neimoidia. However, by the time we could blockade the planet, the device was disabled and the shipment lost."" So, have the Garrison sweep all major ports. Or is there something you left out? Sir." Khan asked, feeling his superior's briefing was lacking … details. Yularen flashed a look at Krennic, indicating for him to continue.

"The crew of the crystal transport failed to wipe the co-ordinates for this facility before the trap was sprung," Krennic sheepishly admittedly, as a smug look spread across Tarkin's face," It is a possibility, however unlikely, that these may have fallen into enemy hands." Khan sighed, although he wasn't sure if it was with relief or self-pity. He wondered how the public could believe that humans were the most reliable species when so many of the empire's ranks were incompetent. And, although he would never admit it, part of him hoped that the co-ordinates had fallen into Rebel hands, allowing them to stop the creation of the monstrous weapon.

The sharp voice of Tarkin snapped him out of his thoughts. "And due to your failure, the security of this project, as well as the facility on Scariff may well be compromised! Any further failure will be punished, Director, severely!" the Grand Moff barked, now completely serious, before he turned to Khan. "Director Krennic will be accompanying you to Cato Neimoidia and assisting you in your mission." Khan nodded his head, noting Krennic's grunts, thinking to himself that Krennic must think he was above such a mission. "I will not fail you Governor. Director , if you would please prepare your shuttle." Khan replied, almost mockingly ordering Krennic.

 **The Colonies**

 **Cato Neimoidia**

 **Landing Pad 23**

"It's kind of funny, you know." Hardeen remarked, as she and Khan led two of Krennic's Death troopers towards landing pad 23," Neimoidians being blockaded." Khan stopped and looked at her, removing his helmet and holding it under his arm, chuckling. As tedious as inspecting every grounded ship in Cato Neimoidia's largest port was, it was a rare opportunity for Khan to spend time with Lara while on duty, especially in such a beautiful place as the Neimoidian bridge cities, even if the Death Troopers were overlooking them.

"You know some people would find jokes about invasions in poor taste, Lara. Not me though," He grinned, before turning to look at the landing pad, where a white CR90 Corvette sat, the boarding ramp lowered. "Now what have we got here." He remarked, taking a datapad from his belt, glancing up as the captain of the ship, an older man with a white helmet and beige jacket, approaching them, accompanied by a young woman dressed in a white senatorial gown and a gold-plated protocol droid.

"You must be… Captain Raymus Antilles of the _Tantive IV_. And who might you be?" Khan called out, asking the later to the young woman. To his surprise, the protocol droid abruptly began announcing itself as "C-3PO, human-cyborg relations," only to be promptly told to shush by the woman. "I am Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan. "The short, young woman sharply remarked. "I'm surprised ISB are promoting agents so uninformed in politics." Khan frowned, taken back by the Senator's insult.

"Apologies, Senator. I'm rarely normally stationed in the Outer Rim, and as you can imagine, politics aren't a necessity out there. Although I do recollect hearing of your appointment on the Holonet. The Princess Senator, I believe they called you." He replied, in a much politer tone than Leia's, not wanting to annoy the princess further.

"Is there a reason for this visit, Commander?" Captain Antilles butted in, rather impatiently." Thank you, Captain, I was about to ask that myself. This blockade is stopping us completing our relief work on Devaron. I would hope there is a reason for detaining an Imperial Senator here." Khan noted an aberration in the Princess's voice: As if she was faking the upper class accent she was using, perhaps to mock his.

" Apologies Princess Organa. I'm afraid stolen imperial cargo has been tracked here, and until their recovery all ships have been grounded. We have orders to search all ships, including yours."

Leia frowned, folding her arms. "You think that a diplomatic vessel would carry stolen cargo? We haven't the time for this nonsense. I would hate to have to make an official complaint." As the Princess complained, a blue and white astromech droid rolled down the ship's ramp, beeping profusely. The protocol droid, C-3PO, turned to interact with the R2 unit, before interrupting Leia, "Excuse me, your highness, but R2-D2 reports an incoming transmission from Alderaan. "Well, I'm afraid your search must wait Commander. Some of us have important work to do." She snidely said to Khan, returning to the _Tantive IV_ with Antilles and the droids in tow.

"How rude." Hardeen crudely remarked, eying the Princess. "Indeed." Khan replied, staring at the Princess dumbfounded. "Well I suppose there's nothing we can do the now. We'll report back here in the morning." He sighed, scratching his head before putting his helmet back on. The two Death Troopers nodded their heads, turning around, and boarding an awaiting troop transport.

Once the Death troopers had left, He placed his arm around Hardeen's shoulder, and in a much quieter voice said." So you still on for tonight? Bookings at these luxurious restaurants are hard to come by." Although the Stormtrooper helmet hid her face, Khan could tell she was smiling. "You bet. Although I think we might have to change. Those snobby Neimoidians would probably frown upon us showing up in full body armour." Khan laughed, walking with Lara to the troop transport, knowing it was the night was going to be … eventful at the least.

 **The next morning**

 **Imperial Command Center**

 **Control Room**

When Khan entered the control room, he could have mistaken it for the bridge of a star destroyer, if it wasn't for the neimoidian architecture present on the walls and the beautiful bridge cities out the window . Director Krennic stood in the center of the control room, barking orders at the officers in the sunken pits. As Khan noticed that Death Troopers stood spread out in the corners of the room, wondering if Krennic was paranoid enough to have his personal guard always within arm's length.

"Director, how goes the search?" Khan asked as he joined Krennic in the center of the of the control room. Krennic turned to face Khan with a malicious look on his pale face. "Patrols have been dispatched since daybreak. The shipment will be recovered, no thanks to you. Some of us have more important things to do than sleep with their Stormtroopers." He sneered, pointing a condescending finger at Khan.

Khan growled in retaliation, insulted by Krennic's rudeness towards Lara, whom he had left to sleep in his quarters. "Governor Tarkin has placed me in command of this mission, Krennic, and you will respect me and Commander Hardeen or I will be informing me the Governor of your insolence." Khan retorted quietly, clenching his fist.

"Excuse me Sirs, but one of our patrols believe they have found your missing shipment." A young officer with regulation-fit short blonde hair approached the two bickering officers, his rank insignia deeming him a Lieutenant. "Excellent put them through, Lieutenant…Dire, is it?" Khan asked, seizing the opportunity to end conversation with Krennic.

Dire nodded his head, signalling to another officer, who proceeded to project a hologram of a Stormtrooper sergeant, standing with an E-11 blaster rifle in one hand and a datapad in the other. Krennic began ordering the sergeant to thoroughly check the shipment's manifest, to check if the shipment's destination had been viewed or copied. "Sergeant, prepare for my arrival. Do not touch the shipment once you have checked the manifest." Krennic ordered, a smug smile on his pompous face.

"There doesn't appear to be any irregularities, but we won't know if the data has been copied or not till its analysed. "The Sergeant answered, as loud shouting on his end of the communication muffled his voice. "Sirs, we are detecting several unauthorised vessels jumping out of hyperspace!" an officer in the pit cried, as another Stormtrooper entered the holoprojection. "Sir, the shipment is rigged to blow! We need to – AAAAAAHH!" The transmission abruptly cut off, as the control room staff all looked out the viewports to see a small green mushroom cloud appeared far away .

"Sir, the unidentified ships have begun attacking our ships!" the officer panickily shouted. "Deploy all ships! Prepare my Starfighter!" Khan ordered, as officers began frantically running around the control room. He quickly turned to face Krennic, nearly falling into him. Krennic had drawn his vintage DT-29 blaster pistol, and was making his way to leave the control center. "I and my personal guard shall investigate the Kyber crystal explosion. I presume you can handle a few insurgents." He snarled, storming out with his Death Troopers following.

Khan sighed, placing a hand on his forehead in disbelief." Lieutenant Dire! I am placing you in command. You will need to contact Admiral Sterlin and co-ordinate our attack. I will lead our fighters in the sky." He ordered, which Dire responded to with a nod and a "Yes Sir!", before Khan rushed out the control room to the hanger.

 **10 minutes later**

 **In the skies of Cato Neimoidia**

"H-G-six-two-nine, you're out of formation, pull in!" Khan called over the comlink, as his TIE Advanced v1 rushed upwards to engage with the rebel ships. The _Intelligence_ had recovered it from Mygeeto, and as its Inquisitor owner was dead, Khan had adopted the ship as his own.

A smile spread across his helmeted face as he remembered learning to fly in a Fang Fighter back on Concord Dawn. After Maul murdered his father, he had lived in the protection of the Protectors of Concord Dawn until the Empire restored order on Mandalore, and training was the only way for him to cope.

As the TIE squadron exited Cato Neimoidia's atmosphere, Khan scanned the rebel fleet. The fleet, although it hardly justified that name, consisted of several CR90 corvettes, 3 Hammerhead corvettes and a stolen _Quasar Fire-_ class cruiser carrier, accompanied by a squadron of RZ-1 A-wing interceptors led by a modified Corellian VCX-100 freighter.

The rebels engaged with the Imperial blockade, consisting of the Intelligence and 3 Imperial light cruisers. "Hold tight, and prepare to engage!" Khan ordered, connecting the TIE's targeting system to his cybernetic eye, as his squadron hurtled towards the A-wings, their L-s1 laser cannon sending bright green lasers hurtling towards the rebel crafts, however only Khan's met its mark, sending an A-wing spiralling downwards before exploding.

The rebel ships remaining zoomed past the TIEs, trying to out manoeuvre them. "All fighters, scatter and pursue!" He ordered, performing a barrel roll to evade fire from an A-wing, coming up behind it and obliterating it.

Khan grinned, exhilarated by the battle. He switched off his targeting system to regain his senses, looking towards the Imperial fleet. As he began to turn back to the dogfight, Khan spotted several explosions appear on the hull of one of the light cruisers. The Corellian VCX he had identified as the squadron commander had begun an offensive, disabling the ships engines and shields.

"H-G-six-two-nine, P-T-six-six-six, break of your pursuit and follow me." He ordered, as accelerated towards the VCX." Roger that, Sir," came the replies of HG629 and PT666 as their TIEs roared into position beside him. "Let's eliminate these rebel scum!" PT666 added menacingly, positioning his TIE fighter to Khan's right.

"Admiral Sterlin, how goes the battle on your end?" Khan called over the comlink, nearly shouting over the TIEs roaring after the VCX. "I'm afraid it goes slowly. The rebel's shields minimize the damage we do, but we're punching through," The gruff, old woman replied, sounding a lot less interested in the battle than Khan did.

"I wonder what the rebels think they will accomplish in this attack. We have a superior force, and Cato Neimoidia is hardly a valuable asset for the Emperor." Khan thought aloud, his voice muffled by the loud sound of his laser cannons firing at the Rebel freighter. Sterlin scoffed in response," Obviously, they are attempting to rescue their cargo thief."

"Perhaps." Khan replied before cutting off the transmission. _You don't know what that cargo is for Admiral_ he thought to himself, bracing as the TIE advanced took a hit from the freighter's rear gunner. Once again thanking the genius on Lothal who gave the ship shields, he veered the ship to the right, avoiding the incoming fire.

HG629 wasn't as lucky, taking the full brunt of the blast, combusting in a small fireball. Grunting, Khan continued to fire, hitting the VCX's engines and disabling the rear blaster turret. "Excuse me, Commander?" the quiet voice of Lieutenant Dire came through the comlink. " Lieutenant! How goes the battle on your end?" Khan cheerfully answered, momentarily ceasing fire on the rebel ship.

"Nothing too exciting, Sir. Only a few stray Starfighters, but our turbolasers can handle them. Senator Organa wishes to speak with you." Dire replied, clearly finding his ground role tedious. "Put her through, Lieutenant." Khan sighed, as his distraction had allowed the freighter to slip away back to the main rebel fleet, putting him out of the mood for arguments with bitchy senators. " PT666, prepare for an attack run on that Hammerhead corvette."

"Princess Organa! Whatever is the pleasure?" Khan sarcastically remarked, turning his ship towards the Hammerhead corvette and firing rapidly, his remaining wingman following his lead, causing flames to erupt from the ship's hull. "I don't know Commander, perhaps that a rebel fleet is attacking, and here I am defenceless on the ground!" Leia Organa yelled, every word filled with discontent. "And?!" Khan cried back, bracing as his ship took a hit from a nearby A-wing, before rolling the ship on its side to get a clear shot at it, causing a satisfying explosion.

"I'm requesting permission to allow the _Tantive IV_ to leave the system and jump to hyperspace. Unless you want the Imperial Senate to know how you recklessly endangered the lives of one of its own…" Leia replied, her tone now changed to a desperate one. "Permission granted!" Khan called back, ending the transmission, and relaying the change of plan to Sterlin and Dire.

"All fighters, incoming CR90 is a friendly. Repeat, protect incoming CR90 corvette at all costs." Khan barked into the comlink, before breaking his fighter away from the battle to escort the approaching _Tantive IV_ , ordering PT666 to do the same, his wingman offering a grunt in reply as the hammerhead corvette lurched away.

Khan was initially surprised how little resistance the corvette received as it prepared to jump to lightspeed, although he quickly remembered that Organa was one of the more liberal senators, the kind the rebellion would want support from. "Thank you for your help, Commander. Your contributions will be remembered." Leia's voice came through the comlink, sounding far less irritated and anxious than it previously was.

"No problem, Princess, just doing my job." He replied, watching as the _Tantive IV_ jumped to hyperspace, before returning to the battle, satisfied the senator was safe. Most TIE fighters and A-wings had been shot down or had limped back to their carrier ships for repairs, which made the battle a lot slower than it was previously. As he shot down yet another A-wing, Khan noticed that Rebels seemed to lack the motivation they previously had, as if they had no reason to fight.

When the ISD _Executrix_ arrived with reinforcements, the rebel's morale must have disappeared completely. Their ships began jumping to hyperspace, escaping the Empire's wrath once more, leaving behind only the dead bodies and ruined ships of a fruitless battle…

 **ISD** _ **Executrix**_

 **Grand Moff Tarkin's office**

Khan sat patiently outside Tarkin's office, with Yularen quietly sitting opposite him. A fierce argument had broken out between Tarkin and Krennic, and the two ISB officers had elected to wait until Krennic had departed before they met with Tarkin. "You know the eye suits you." Yularen mused, a small smile spreading across his face," It gives you some character."

Khan smiled back, but it quickly faded," My only regret is I never caught the scum who did this to me." He answered, his mind once again drifting to Maul, as it had done so many times over the last couple of weeks. He still couldn't cope with how the man who scarred him for life, murdered his father and fractured his people escaped.

Yularen tilted his head to the side, adopting a more serious expression." I can understand. During my years in the navy, I came across a deadly Admiral, by the name of Trench." It was here Khan interrupted, already knowing Trench's work, having studied it at the academy, but Yularen raised a finger to silence him.

"The first time I encountered him, he devastated my fleet, costing us far too many lives. But then Trench was defeated, presumed dead. Until he resurfaced in the Clone Wars, and it repeated. He ravaged my fleet, but eventually he was defeated, presumed dead again." Yularen continued, standing up as he told the story.

"Eventually, towards the end of the war, Trench was killed once and for all by a… friend of mine." Yularen's voice became solemn as he finished, as if a bad memory overcame him, a frown spreading across his face. Khan gave Yularen a minute, allowing the war veteran to pull himself together.

"With all due respect, Sir, what has that got to do with me and Maul?" Khan asked, genuinely intrigued to see what Yularen was saying. Ever since the day he had arrived at the Royal Imperial Academy, he had quickly learned that Yularen's advice was one to listen to. In fact, it was Yularen who had him transferred from Mandalore in the first place.

He had just missed the cut-off point for the Royal Imperial Academy due to an admin error, and despite his extremely high test results he was referred to the Mandalore Academy. In his second year, he was informed that a space had opened on Coruscant; A student in Yularen's class had been expelled for spice use. To fill the gap, Yularen had instructed the headmaster to look for the best students at other academies, and Khan was lucky enough to be chosen for a transfer.

"My point, is that justice comes to those who deserve it. Don't get yourself losing sleep over a wild bantha chase for some ex-warlord. He'll get what's coming for him, sooner or later." Yularen finished, placing a reassuring hand on Khan's shoulder. Seconds later, the doors whizzed opened, and Krennic stormed out of the office, his Death Troopers following him.

"Speaking of." Khan mused, as Krennic disappeared down the hall, without even giving recognition to the two ISB officers. Yularen let out a hearty laugh as they entered Tarkin's office. It was large room, with little decoration. Tarkin sat at a large round table in the center of the room, and behind him, a model _Venator-_ class Star Destroyer adorned an alcove in the back of the room, put into spotlight by the room's blandness.

"Ah, Commander. Apologies for making you wait, but Orson Krennic is an acquired taste. One I am not fond of myself." Tarkin sat in a singular chair behind the table, so Khan stood opposite to him, Yularen to his left. "It's no problem Sir. I harbour a distaste for Krennic as well." Khan replied, tensing up as he remembered how Krennic had spoken about Lara.

A smile flashed upon Tarkin's face, in satisfaction of knowing that yet another Imperial shared his opinion of the ambitious Director. "I knew I liked you Commander. Now, tell me, what is your analysis of this rebel attack. What do you believe their motives where?" Tarkin asked, placing one hand under the opposite elbow and stroking his chin with his free hand.

"Of course, Sir. Based off the markings on the rebel ships, I believe this attack was the work of the Phoenix Squadron. I would advise my report be forwarded to Grand Admiral Thrawn, as my analysation of their tactics may prove helpful in his mission." Khan began, waving his right hand as he spoke. He felt a brief wave of satisfaction, having two members of the Joint Chiefs, the Emperor's executive advisory body, listening to his tactical analysis.

"Indeed, I will have my staff have your report transferred to the _Chimaera_. What is your opinion of the odd nature of this attack? Rebel cells rarely dare to venture into the colonies, yet here we see a full-scale attack." Tarkin inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"In my professional opinion, I believe that this attack was an assassination attempt on Director Krennic. If the Rebels somehow knew about Krennic's trap, they would know that Krennic would be sent to recover the shipment. Before the attack, one of our patrols discovered the missing shipment, however it was rigged to blow, killing the Stormtroopers. Had our patrol not set of these explosives, Krennic would have arrived, straight into their trap." Khan explained, leaning on the table as he spoke.

"A plausible theory. Yes, I believe that may be correct, although it's a pity these rebel cells aren't more effective, as Krennic would be hardly missed." Tarkin mused, standing up, dusting of his uniform as he did so. "If there is a security leak, then I will ensure it is filled." Yularen spoke up, a grim frown plastered on his face. Khan could understand why. Tarkin had made it very clear that any potential security risks to the Death Star were unacceptable, and although he disagreed with the mere idea of the weapon, it was only logical that if the Galaxy were to learn of its existence from the Rebellion, it could lead to destruction of all the trust the people had placed in them, and even the end of the Empire itself.


	6. Homecoming

**2 B.B.Y.**

 **Mandalore System**

The _Lambda_ -class T-4A shuttle slowly disembarked the hanger of ISD _Intelligence_ , the shuttle jostling as it accelerated towards its destination. Commander Oberon Khan stood quietly behind the pilot's seat, while the rest of the ship's passengers, Grand Moff Tarkin and a small entourage of Stormtroopers and Officers sat buckled in their seats.

On a first glance, most people wouldn't think twice about this planet. A desolate desert wasteland, its surface scarred by centuries of war, the planet looked about as enticing as Tatooine, Jakku or any other backwater rim world. But to Oberon Khan, it had a completely different attraction. Home.

As the shuttle descended into Mandalore's atmosphere, they saw the enormous steel-grey domes arise from the ground, the capital city, Sundari. Two TIE/LN fighters approached the shuttle, prompting the pilot to send his clearance code. The TIEs immediately dived upwards, turning to escort the shuttle to the correct docking bay.

" Prepare for landing." The pilot called out momentously. Khan turned and entered the shuttle's rear compartment, where the Stormtroopers had all simultaneously arisen. Tarkin stood in the center of them, nearly falling as the shuttle jerked around to land, but the old man hid it well. Khan grabbed his helmet, which was resting on his seat, and jammed it on his head.

Khans eyes drifted towards one of the officers, Lara Hardeen. As she had been placed in charge of security for Governor Tarkin's visit, she was wearing a clean pressed black uniform, a short cap adorning her head and her blonde hair neatly curled over one shoulder. Lara looked towards him, and they shared a smile. Although she may have hailed from Concord Dawn, she still was Mandalorian, and this was a homecoming for her as much as it was for him.

The boarding lamp lowered with a hiss, and Tarkin stepped out to greet the awaiting procession, followed by the Stormtroopers, and finally Khan, Lara, and the other officers. Khan's cape fluttered in the wind as he disembarked, like flag atop a flagpole. A squadron of Imperial Super commandos greeted them, all of them Mandalorian warriors, who like Khan served the Empire. They all wore pristine, white Mandalorian armour, like his but modified to resemble a Stormtroopers.

"Grand Moff Tarkin. I trust your journey was a pleasant one." One of the Commandos, red markings adorning his armour, approached Tarkin, the other Commandos saluting as he did so. "Spare me the pleasantries, Viceroy Saxon. This state visit is hardly an honour. Your recent activity at Concord Dawn hasn't gone unnoticed and, thanks to your brutal tactics, we have been forced to establish a full garrison, rerouting valuable resources." Tarkin snidely remarked back, waving a dismissive hand towards the Imperial Viceroy.

Khan frowned, wondering if he had misheard Tarkin. He hadn't been informed of any mishaps in Concord Dawn. The Journeyman Protectors, whom Khan had practically been raised by, provided security for the system in exchange for Imperial funding. He mentally noted to ask Lara what had happened later.

"Traitors must be dealt with, Governor, you of all people should know that." Saxon replied, before turning his gaze towards Khan. "I didn't know you were bringing one of our own with you, Governor. What's your clan, boy? I don't seem to remember a Mandalorian in the ISB." he asked, his tone passive-aggressive.

"Khan, sir. I haven't been home since I graduated from the Royal Academy." Khan replied, unnerved by Saxon's aggression. He was even more unsettled when the Viceroy scoffed at the mention of his clan name, as if he knew something Khan didn't.

"Apologies, Viceroy Saxon, but I'd like to get Governor Tarkin inside the city. We're too exposed for my liking out here, and I'm sure rebel insurgents would love the chance to eliminate both a Grand Moff and an Imperial Viceroy at once." Lara interrupted, her pretty, pale face packed with worry, nervously looking around. Khan could understand, he felt the same way during his first major assignment, which coincidentally was the when he met Lara. He quickly threw that idea aside: Lara was never one to shy away from a challenge. Perhaps it was this business on Concord Dawn that had her acting weird.

"My dear, I believe you are correct." Tarkin replied, as Saxon led him towards two awaiting MandalMotors Buirk'alor class air speeders. Tarkin and Saxon boarded the first speeder, while Khan and Hardeen boarded the second. The speeders hummed to life, while the super commandos activated their jetpacks and flew into the air, pursuing the speeders as they entered Sundari.

"Lara, is something the matter? You've been acting weird for the past day." Khan asked, as Lara had spent the journey quietly staring out the side of the speeder. He was shocked and surprised to discover she was in tears. "What's wrong!" He gently held her head on his chest, comfortingly hugging her. "They're dead Obe. That Sleemo Saxon butchered the Protectors. I had family with them. Heck, if the Empire hadn't come recruiting, I'd be one of them!" She cried, angry sobs drowning out the sound of the speeders engine.

Khan was confused, shocked and disgusted all at once. "No, that can't be! That's…" Khan was lost for words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and his mind was racing trying to find some way to justify the massacre of the people who raised him, finding none. His thoughts rushed to Lara, and how horrible she must be feeling, losing family and friends.

"We'll get through this together. I'll find out what the hell Saxon's done. "He finally said, giving Lara a kiss on the forehead. S slowly regained her composure, sitting upright, and wiping her tears away.

"We'll find away, right? To get justice for them?" she sniffled, as the speeders drifted into the docking bay, Tarkin and Saxon having already disembarked theirs. "Your damn right we will." He replied, half-heartedly offering a comforting smile. As he stood up to leave the speeder, he locked eyes with Saxon, his eyes full of hate. Little did he know that he would have much more shocking reason to despise the man by the end of the day…

It was late evening by the time Khan could make his excuses and escape from Tarkin's numerous briefings, making his way to an apartment complex overlooking the Imperial plaza and command center, formerly the Royal Sundari Palace before the Empire established it as their headquarters on the planet. Although he felt guilty for leaving Lara alone, he would make it up to her later, at the gala Saxon was holding in Tarkin's honour.

As he exited the turbolift, his eyes were drawn to a door down the corridor, childhood memories overwhelming him. It had been 10 years he had last been home. He traced his hand along the hallway as he walked, finally standing outside the door to what once was his home. After a minute of composing himself, he placed his hand on the buzzer.

A muffled shout came inside, and the door slid open, revealing a crimson plated protocol droid, S-3P0. "Hello, how can I help-" The droid tilted its head, quickly realising Khan's identity. "Master Obe? Is that you? My, this is a sight for malfunctioning optics indeed!" the droid loudly exclaimed, moving to the side to allow Khan to enter the apartment. "Threepio, who's there?" The voice of an elderly woman called from another room, stopping in her tracks as she laid her eyes on Khan. "You didn't say you were coming home, son." Amira Khan said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I thought it best to surprise you." Oberon answered back, lifting his helmet to show his scarred face. Amira winced, moving closer to him. "Mother of Moons, what happened to your eye?!" She cried, placing her hand on his face and examining the cybernetic eye. "It was him. Maul. I had chance to avenge Dad, avenge our people. And I failed." Oberon confessed, taking a seat on a couch as he placed his head in his hands.

Amira took a seat next to him, placing a hand over Oberon's shoulder. "Obe, everyone makes mistakes. You can't seriously blame yourself for letting Maul get away, when the entirety of Death watch failed to do the same. I look at you today, a child of Mandalore and the Empire, and I see a man that your Father would be proud of. You've come so far since we were hiding out with the Protectors" She said, holding her son close.

"They're dead too, you know. Gar Saxon had them wiped out. From what I hear, a Rebel cell had kidnapped Fen Rau and had blackmailed them into allowing their ships to pass through the system. Lara's in pieces about it." Oberon added, quickly realising his mother had no idea about his relationship with Lara.

"Lara? It doesn't matter, you're 26, it's about time you met someone. But it's about time you knew about Saxon. "Amira took a deep breath, "You know he was part of Death Watch with Jaster and I, but Maul took over, Saxon sided with him and the Shadow Collective, serving as one of Maul's commanders. The reason I'm telling you this because Saxon was probably there for your father's execution."

The finely dressed guests began filing into the formerly Royal Palace, now having been stripped of all signs of royalty, instead Imperial banners protruding from the walls. Khan stood on the steps leading to the entrance, pushing past the Imperial elite, wearing a mixture of dress uniforms and extravagant dresses.

He finally made his way past the crowd into the plaza, looking forward to see his target. Saxon was about to board a speeder. The self-entitled scum was leaving to take care of business on Krownest, despite having the responsibility of hosting Grand Moff Tarkin. As Khan approached the man who helped kill his Father, he was tempted to draw one of his WESTAR 35 pistols from its holster and finish him now, but he instantly dismissed the idea. Despite what Rebels might think, not all Imperials were cold blooded killers, he thought to himself as reached the speeder.

One of the Super commandoes noticed him, and notified Saxon of his presence. "Commander, is there something I can do to help you?" Saxon grunted as he spun around, taking up an aggressive stance. "Maul. You were with him when he murdered my father in cold blood." Oberon hissed, placing one hand in the other.

Saxon stared at him for a minute, and then laughed. "And? The hell do you think you're going to do about it? People die in wars, kid, and there's always going to be an innocent casualty every now and then." Khan gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe that this man was trying to justify his Father's murder, as a simple casualty. "He left. And you followed him to make an example of anyone who tried to escape your terror."

"And anyway, he got what he deserved for deserting Mandalore. But Jastor was always like that. A coward, " Saxon taunted. That was what pushed Khan over the edge. He ran screaming towards Saxon, catching him off guard as he threw a left hook at him.

Saxon flinched, stepping backwards to recover from the hit. "Bad move, kid." He snarled, charging towards Khan with a frightening speed. He hit him square in the jaw, knocking Khan backwards barely able to attempt to recover before Saxon hit him again, shattering Khan's defences before knocking him to the floor. "I heard about your run-in with Lord Maul, boy, how he took your eye. But I'm going to do far worse." Saxon grunted, a sickening grin on his face as he lifted his rifle from the speeder, lifting it over Khan's head and preparing to smash the rifle's butt into his face.

"Viceroy Saxon, I believe your ship is waiting. It would be wise if you left for it now. It would be a shame for Governor Tarkin to hear about this… little incident." A mysterious figure in a white imperial uniform grabbed Saxon's rifle, the man's booted feet inches away from Khan's face. He was still reeling from the punch, probably the result of his poor decision to not wear armour, so he didn't recognise the chilling voice of his saviour.

Saxon snarled in anger, pulling his rifle from the figure and placing it in the speeder. "You're lucky you've got friends in high places, kid. But you wait till I get back from Krownest, and your world is going to crumble." Saxon spat as he jumped back into the speeder, ordering his men to take off. As the figure leaned down to help him up, Khan quickly realised his identity. The gold epaulets on his shoulder, deeming him a Grand Admiral, and the blue facial features of a Chiss made it obvious that his saviour was none other than Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"Admiral Thrawn?! I had no-idea you were on Mandalore," Khan said as he was pulled up, dusting off his uniform and readjusting his cape. "I'm here on unofficial business. I'm investigating Mandalorian culture to help me understand one of our Rebel enemies, a member of Clan Wren." As he explained Thrawn led Khan towards the palace, crossing the center of the plaza, now empty as all the guests were inside. "It's good to see you Sir, and thanks for your help with Saxon." He added, nervously scratching his chin as he wondered how Thrawn would react to seeing him instigate a fight with a superior.

No thanks are necessary. From what my studies have shown, it is common for Mandalorians to engage in fights to the death, due to your "code". Although the Empire tends to frown upon that, hence why I intervened. I do find your warrior culture interesting " The Chiss replied, gesturing towards the large mural in facing them, portraying a battle between the ancient Jedi and the Mandalorian Crusaders.

"However, I find it strange, that the formerly pacifist government would have a monument to their warrior past." The Admiral remarked, pausing to admire the mural." I suppose you're right Sir. But those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. The Mandalorian-Jedi war is why the planet is in ashes, and they hoped teaching people how horrific war was they could stop more from happening. Sadly, the old government's pacifism did very little to prevent conflict. If it wasn't for the Empire, then there would still be chaos." Khan replied, surprised how Thrawn knew about Mandalore's history, although he had heard of how the Grand Admiral would study his enemies history, art and music to gain an insight to their battle tactics.

"Indeed. My people, The Chiss, have a similar stance on violence, but would not shy away from it if necessary. That was where your government failed. They were to cowardly in the face of war, and failed to prepare for it, and that is how the Death watch managed to seize the support of your people. By staging an invasion, they showed how weak the pacifist government was, unable to protect their people." Thrawn answered, beginning to walk up the steps to the palace entrance.

Khan stayed silent for a minute, unsure how to reply, intimidated by Thrawn's harsh analysis of how his planet fell into war. "But I suppose you'd know all about Death watch, your parents having been members," Thrawn added, a sinister smirk creeping onto his face as Khan's contorted in shock." You aren't doing a particularly good job of hiding it. The armour, is the same design used by the Death watch. but there are are slight alterations depending on your "clan". But more importantly he the name "Khan". In my investigation into the Mandalorian rebel I've scoured all records of members of House Visla. Of what little records of members there are, I found two under the name Khan. Jaster Khan and his wife Amira. Your parents."

Khan was terrified as he listened to Thrawn reveal how he discovered his family history. He had deliberately hidden the fact he was the son of members of a terrorist group, probably because he had thought he would be treated unfairly because of it. If Thrawn was to reveal his heritage, He would have earned a court martial for his dishonesty. "And what do you plan to do this information?" He asked, stopping outside the palace entrance.

"Oh, I don't plan to do anything. I was simply making a stray observation." Thrawn replied, dusting of his white uniform as if he was brushing the fact away, his smile now reassuring. "Something I noticed when we first met, Commander, is that you focus to heavily on unimportant things. You seek the approval of your superiors, and are terrified if they would act against you"

"What reason would I have for revealing your parent's heritage? I, after all, was the one to recommend you for promotion. If you were to study my body language, my mannerisms, you would see I am in no way hostile towards you. Little details, if you choose to study them, can reveal a big picture." Thrawn explained as they approached the main hall of the palace, the distant sound of conversation drifting down the halls.

"You have potential, Commander, and that is something a great many Imperials lack." Thrawn finished, entering the main room of the palace bustling with finely dressed men and women making conversation, a small bar where fine wines were served by a chrome plated droid and a small orchestra situated on the far side of the hall, playing the "Sestina of Imperator Vex", a piece Khan remembered from his studies at the Academy.

"Ah, Commander, I had wondered where you had disappeared to. Grand Admiral Thrawn, you are earlier than expected." Grand Moff Tarkin pushed his way through the crowd to greet them. Despite the festivities, he looked as serious as usual. " I calculated a shorter hyperspace route that took us through the core worlds." Thrawn replied, waving his hand dismissively to show how easy the task was. "No matter. Come my friend, we have a great many things to discuss. I believe the Duchess wishes to speak to you." Tarkin replied, leaving with Thrawn to join a group of finely dressed men and woman standing in a corner.

Khan let out a deep sigh, taking a minute to understand what Thrawn was saying. He felt immensely proud, to have the famed Grand Admiral Thrawn compliment him. Making his way to the bar, he spotted Lara sitting on a stool, wearing a dark blue backless gown which flowed around her legs. Approaching her from the behind, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. How you holding up?" He asked, taking a seat beside her." I'm fine. How's your mother?" She replied, clearly still hurt by the Protector's massacre. "She's good. I should probably introduce you before we leave Mandalore." Khan replied, unsure whether to tell her about Saxon's role in his father's murder, since he had also committed the murders that had her in tears earlier in the day.

The orchestra finished their piece, and a muffled applause erupted in the hall. A short gentleman stood up, and with loud cough announced," Would all couples please take to the floor, our first dance of evening is about to begin." The crowd began to dissipate, and multiple pairs of partners formed in the center of the room.

"Might I have this dance?" Oberon charmingly asked, pulling Lara to her feet, assuming a close embrace on the dance floor. The orchestra began playing, a piece he recognised to be of Nabicci Futana's work, and in unison the couples followed, every step synchronised as they moved back and forth.

"Did I say how beautiful you look tonight?" Oberon said, twirling Lara around in time with the rhythm before placing his hand on her waists, Lara placing hers on his shoulder. "Just tonight?" Lara replied, a smile spreading upon her face. "Just like always." Khan answered back, losing himself in her gaze.

The music came to a stop, and a loud applause erupted from the crowd. As the couples dissipated, Khan led Lara outside to the large balcony overlooking the plaza, empty save for a few bystanders escaping the heated hall.

"Wow. Talk about one hell of a view." Lara remarked, resting on the railings, looking down into the sparkling lights of Sundari. "Yeah, one hell of a view." He answered, taking a deep breath before dropping to one knee, in his mind wondering if what he was about to do was right, whether he was rushing ahead in their relationship. Out of his pocket he took a small gold ring, engraved with markings in Mando'a, a

"Lara. We've been together for 3 years now. And I can safely say that they have been the best years of my life. So, I cannot think of a more funny, beautiful, smart woman that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. So, what do you say, Lara Hardeen, will you marry me?"

He finished with a gulp. Had he said it right? Was it to soon? Just earlier that day she had heard about how her, their, childhood idols were killed. It might have inspired him to propose, thinking about all the lives were squandered, all the hopes and dreams never to be fulfilled and-

"Yes. Of course," She gleefully replied, a hand over her chest in surprise, the other moving forward to accept the ring, slipping it on her hand. Feeling ecstatic, Oberon pulled her into a close embrace, and a kiss he wished could last forever, caught in an eternal lover's embrace." I love you." He heard her say as they briefly broke apart, before her tender lips me his.

They were married four weeks later, on Concord Dawn. They had decided to get married as soon as possible, so the wedding was small, although Lara preferred to call it modest. The guest list was small, with a handful of family and friends on either side. Admiral Sterlin was a notable absence, although the newlywed Khans presumed she was too busy with her precious fleet to take time off for her "friend's" wedding. Oberon was surprised to see Colonel Yularen to make an appearance, albeit briefly before he left for the Lothal Sector to meet Gran Admiral Thrawn, who sent a message of congratulations.

Governor Tarkin, or at least his aide Major Cass, also sent congratulations, and organised for them to spend their honeymoon in the Lake Country on Naboo, the birthplace of Emperor Palpatine and, according to Imperial Propaganda, the most beautiful place in the galaxy.

As Oberon lay on a blanket in the middle of a vast Greenland, no technology insight save for a small two-seater speeder bike, his only thoughts were on his stunning wife lying beside him. He and Lara were so far from civilisation, that the Empire, the Rebellion, and all the fighting between them, seemed meaningless.

Meaningless, compared to two lovers, in the middle of nowhere, lost in each other's gaze.


	7. Reunion

**1 B.B.Y.**

 _Snow. Why do I always end up on snow planets,_ Oberon Khan thought to himself, standing rigid on the bridge of an _Arquitens_ light cruiser making its way towards the icy planet of Krownest on a scouting mission.

The Mandalorian Civil War instigated by Gar Saxon's death (Which he secretly took personal satisfaction from) had thrown the entire Mandalore Sector into disarray. Hence why instead of being safe aboard the ISD _Intelligence_ , he was on a light cruiser with a skeleton crew scouting enemy territory.

"Sir, our pilots are awaiting your order to disembark," the ship's captain, a young dark-skinned man with military-cut black hair, who was native of Fondor named Caesus Locke, informed him, standing behind him.

"Will you be flying with us Sir?" A man in a black pilot's uniform with a pale face and a short ginger moustache with matching hair stood next to the captain.

Even if his fiery hair didn't give his identity away, the skull painted on his TIE pilot helmet made it clear he was PT-666, better known as Tek Foslo, Oberon's wingman. "Not with my personal ship back on the _Intelligence,_ Tek. But let's not launch fighters yet. The less ships we have patrolling means the lower the chance of detection by Clan Wren. "He replied, turning away from the viewport.

"Sirs, we have three unidentified vessels approaching in sector 12!" A young Ensign called out from the data pit.

"Battle stations! Launch all fighters!" Locke cried in response. Oberon stepped towards the viewport, while Tek rushed out towards the hanger. Three Mandalorian Fang Fighters approached the vessels, the thin, angular vessels hurtling towards them at attack speed.

" I presume they've blocked our communications?" Khan asked, prompting a small rustling in the data pit before they replied with an "I'm afraid so Sir."

The Fang fighter's wings began spinning, preparing to attack the Light Cruiser head on. "They're attempting a Concordia Face-off manoeuvre. Raise forward deflector shields and Brace yourselves!" Oberon cried, grabbing onto the alcove encasing the viewport to steady himself.

The enemy fighters rushed towards the cruiser, firing Proton Torpedoes into its hull, explosions erupting on the ships side, disabling its starboard turbolasers and rupturing the vessel's hull.

"Status report!" Locke yelled, beads of sweat dripping down his face. "Shields at 35% and dropping. Missile launchers and starboard turbolaser are disabled and life support in decks 1 to 3 is failing." An Ensign's concerned voice shouted up. "They're coming back for another run!" Another shouted.

"Tek! Where is our fighter support!" Oberon snapped into the comlink, pacing down the bridge to study the ship's radar. He knew Mandalorian battle tactics, and that the only way to counter Fang Fighters was with ship-to-ship combat.

"Deploying now." The fighter ace replied as 3 TIE Interceptors roared out of the flaming hanger. "Here they come again!" Locke shouted, the ship's sensors frantically beeped as the Fang Fighters unleashed their payload again, blasting into the cruisers engines.

The TIEs accelerated to intercept them, rapidly firing into the Fighter's angular wings, making little impact as due their fast rotation. One of the enemy fighter's darted upwards, blasting a TIE interceptor and destroying in a small explosion. The other fighters continued their attack, causing the _Arquitens_ to shake as one of her engines detonated.

"We've lost engine 1! Engines 2 and 3 acting off auxiliary power!" An Ensign panickily cried, as the lights in the bridge flickered.

Khan sighed, his brow furrowing. He knew that there was no way the Light cruiser would be able to escape to hyperspace with her engines failing, or be able to defeat the attacking starfighters. "Captain Locke. Give the order to abandon ship." He said, a frown on his face.

Locke looked at him aghast. "Sir! We can save her, if we just reroute power from- "Oberon raised a hand to silence him.

"No. We can't. The longer we wait, the less time we have to get to the escape pods." Khan explained, stepping past him, activating the ship's comlink. "All hands, abandon ship. Make for Krownest!" He ordered, as a loud siren erupted over the ship's communications system

The deckhands abandoned their post with little resistance, hastily making their way to one of the light cruisers eight escape pods.

Oberon hurled himself into the pilot's chair of a pod, followed by Locke, one of the Ensigns from the bridge and a Jumptrooper. "Tek, keep those fighters occupied while the escape pods head for the planet surface." He ordered, as the escape pod fired out of the hull of the dying cruiser.

"I think we have their attention!" Tek shouted back, as his TIE Interceptor roared past the escape pod's viewport. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other TIE collide with an escape pod, causing both to combust, grimacing at the lives lost by the pilot's incompetence.

The Fang Fighters darted over the hull of the burning _Arquitens_ , firing at the escape pods, destroying four more pods in seconds, killing all their inhabitants. "We don't stand a chance!" Locke cried, tumbling as the pod speeded towards Krownest, as Tek's TIE Interceptor roared into sight, the Fang Fighters on his tail.

"Then maybe we should even the odds." Khan replied with a grin, pulling the escape pod's controls backwards, accelerating the pod into the side of a Fang Fighter. Metal crunched and sparks flew as the two crafts interlocked.

"Hold on to something!" He cried, as the entwined ships hurtled towards the planet surface, losing all engine control. Through the intense flames of re-entry, Khan to could barely see the panicked Mandalorian pilot attempting eject before his ship burned up, to no avail.

The orange flames died away, and the two ships broke apart as they sped towards the fast approaching snowy ground. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a cold white blankness, and panicked screams before the world went dark.

Stormtrooper Commander Lara Khan briskly walked up the bridge of the ISD _Intelligence_ , a concerned look on her face. She had just received news that all communications with the light cruiser Oberon, her husband, was aboard had been lost, and the ship was presumed destroyed.

"Admiral!" She called out, seeing Admiral Sterlin in discussion with a deckhand, breaking into a jog to catch up with her. "Is there a problem Commander?" Sterlin answered, turning around to see the concerned young woman approach her.

"We've lost contact with Oberon's ship. "Lara replied, adjusting her dishevelled uniform and fixing her black cap.

"I have been informed of the Light cruiser's destruction. Such a pity, Commander Khan and the other officers aboard were good men. You're dismissed from all further duties, Commander. And you have my condolences." Sterlin answered back, not taking her eyes of the datapad in her hand.

"What! Are we not going to send a rescue party? They could still be alive!" Lara cried, pointing a finger at Sterlin, her hand trembling as she her eyes drifted towards the wedding ring on her finger.

"I'm sorry, but I can't waste resources on a potential rescue. Now I'm going to request you take a leave of absence to allow you to cope with this grief. The fleet will be moving to Vardos later today, and you can disembark before leave the system." Sterlin replied, not a hint of emotion in her voice.

Lara stood in shock for a minute, not able to come to terms with her husband being abandoned. "You're one cold hearted Pfassk, Admiral." Without a further word, she stormed out the bridge, wiping away a tear as she closed the turbolift door.

As the lift lowered, her mind racing full of possibilities of what to do, a thought drifted into Lara's head the Oberon might actually be dead. _No. Not now. Not after I-_ She shook the thought away. She would know if he was dead. And if Sterlin and the Empire wouldn't send help for Oberon, she would have to find someone who would…

"Sir! Are you all right?!" The deep voice of Locke filled Oberon's ears, still ringing from the crash. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, I think." Khan replied, wiping snow from his remaining eye while his cybernetic one rebooted.

As he came to his senses, he could see he was lying in a snow embankment outside the wrecked escape pod, a frozen lake to his left and an icy forest to his right. Locke kneeled beside him with a medkit in hand, while he could see the Jumptrooper on a ridge keeping watch.

" I thought there were more," He coughed, pushing himself up, feeling the chill of the snow for the first time. Locke frowned, turning away to look at a body-shaped mound in the snow.

"She didn't make it. We buried her while you were out cold." The Captain grimly replied, helping him up. "That's a shame. But I'm afraid if we stay around here any longer, we'll probably join her." Khan said, staring vacantly at the mound of snow behind the embankment.

"Soldier, have you seen anything of interest." Oberon called up to the Jumptrooper. "I can see two trails of smoke from here. One is the enemy fighter we collided with, the other is probably our TIE Interceptor." The trooper replied, handing Oberon a pair of Macrobinoculars, which he promptly handed back, instead raising his hand to his cybernetic eye, magnifying his view with a subtle smirk on his face. His disfigurement at the hands of Maul had some perks.

"Our ship is the one to the east. Notice how the smoke plume from that ships is white, while the other is a blacky-grey? That's because the TIE doesn't use fuel, unlike the Mando fighter." Khan replied, readjusting his cybernetic eye to normal again.

"Right. Shouldn't be much longer than an hour-long trek." Locke replied, chucking Khan a bag of supplies, which he slung around his shoulder. "Let's just hope we get there before the Mandalorians do." Khan answered back, a frown forming on his face with the thought that his friend Tek could already be dead. Mandalorians weren't known for taking prisoners

As the twin suns of Tatooine began setting, Lara Khan made her way towards the main attraction of Mos Eisley, Chulman's Cantina. As she had boarded a shuttle to disembark the _Intelligence_ , the shuttle pilot had overheard her plans to hire a bounty hunter to rescue Oberon from Krownest, and had advised her that, unless she wanted to deal with Hutts, this was the place to come.

Readjusting the grey cloak that masked her Imperial uniform, and ensuring her SE-14C blaster was firmly in its holster, she entered the crowded bar, the stench of filth and alcohol overwhelming her sense, a loud band of Bith playing "Mad about me" off key struggling to drown out the noise.

Making her way towards the bar, where a gruff old man stood behind the counter, it occurred to her that she wouldn't recognise a bounty hunter if she saw one. As she was about to ask the bartender to direct her to a bounty hunter, before a sleazy Weequay pirate stood in her way.

"Hey, gorgeous, how about I show you how to have a good time." The Weequay grinned, a sickening smile on his face. "No thanks. Not Interested." Lara snapped back, pushing past the Weequay who grabbed her wrist, holding her in place.

"I wasn't asking!" The pirate growled back, pulling a vibroblade from his pocket. "How about you let the nice woman go, Sleemo. Wouldn't want Ol'Wuher to have another mess on his hands." A handsome young Corellian was pointing a DL-44 blaster at the Weequays head.

"You're lucky you've got Jabba's favour, Solo. Or I'd gut you and her now." The pirate snarled, pocketing the knife, and making for the exit. "You'd best watch your back. Tatooine isn't a good place to be an Imperial, especially one as good looking as yourself." Solo advised, a friendly smile on his face as he slid his DL-44 into its holster.

"Thanks, but I'm married." Lara replied, fixing her cloak to cover up her now revealed uniform. Solo's smile faded slightly, and to his left Lara could see a Wookie roaring at him, which she may not have understood, but caused Solo to be offended. "I was not trying anything Chewie! Nothing wrong with being a gentleman. Since you're obviously not here for pleasure, why are you in Mos Eisley?"

"I'm looking to hire some Bounty Hunters." Lara replied, relieved to have found someone to help her. "Afraid I can't help you there. Fett's in a booth back there with a couple of his buddies. Although I personally wouldn't trust him."

Lara thanked Solo, before moving to find the bounty hunters he had spoken of. The leader, Fett, wore green Mandalorian armour, battered and scratched. His companions, a male Kyuzo with a large rimmed circular helmet and a scarred man covered in bandages and rusted armour, sat in the booth across from him.

"You need something Love?" the bandaged man asked, taking a gulp from the colourless beverage in his hand. "I'm looking to hire some bounty hunters." Lara said, doing her best to mask all emotion.

"What's the job?" The Bounty Hunter asked, sliding his feet off the table and resting his arms in their place, prepared for business.

"Rescue Mission. Crew of an Imperial Light Cruiser shot down over Krownest." Lara elaborated, pulling over a stool and taking a seat at the booth.

" Krownest? Isn't that where those Mandalorians who caused the civil war are? Sounds like this is right up your alley Boba. Gonna be pricey though." The man tipped his head towards Fett, who didn't move, his helmeted face fixed on Lara.

"One hundred thousand credits. And I want all of you." Lara said, clearing her throat. It had taken her life savings, as well as pawning some of her late mother's jewellery to get a reasonable amount to hire a crew, and she be damned if she got any less than three.

The bandaged man whistled at the sum. "Well I'm in. Embo?" The helmeted alien stated something in a language Lara didn't understand, but by the nodding of his head, she presumed he accepted the job.

"Great. What about you Boba? Got room for another 33 000-ish credits?"

Boba Fett sat quietly for a minute, reviewing the offer. After a prolonged period of silence, he finally spoke: "I'll take the job. But my split is 40K." Fett grumbled, his demand causing the bandaged man to be distraught.

"Save it Dengar. My ship, My rules." Boba turned his head to Lara. "My ship is in Hanger 12. Meet us there in an hour with the credits and then we'll go find your friends." Fett stood up, gesturing for the Kyuzo, presumably the previously mentioned Embo, to follow. "Embo, with me. Dengar, you can clean up here." He finished with a hint of a sneer, marching out the cantina with Embo in tow.

" So, Love, this is an awful lot of effort you're going to for a bunch of Imperials. Anyone Important?" With a grin, Dengar began downing each drink left on the table.

"Important to me." Lara did her best to hide her contempt for the filthy man. Important was an understatement, and the disgusting bounty hunter wouldn't understand how so.

After a long trek, Oberon and his party finally reached the downed TIE Interceptor. The craft was in good shape, considering. The trees it had slammed into before reaching the snow bank it now rested in had protected it from impact. Upon searching the fighter, they had discovered the ejection system had been activated.

Tracing the ship's trajectory from the downed trees in their path, they eventually found a man wrapped in a parachute in the snow. "'Bout time someone showed up." The shivering TIE pilot remarked as he spied his rescuer.

"Tek! Are you injured?" Oberon asked, hurrying to assist his friend, Locke at his tail and the Jumptrooper simply standing still, scanning the area for hazards.

"Other than a broken arm, I think I'm good. I've been playing dead since I heard jetpacks about 10-20 minutes ago," He replied, prompting Oberon to tear of his cape and form a sling for his injured comrade.

"Thanks. So, now that we'll all together, what's our plan of action?" Tek asked, as Locke helped him to his feet.

"Without communications, we've no chance of finding the rest of the crew, if they're alive, or calling a rescue ship." Khan answered, growing slightly concerned when Locke sneered at him.

"With all due respect Sir, the Empire doesn't **do** rescue missions" Locke explained, trying to rationalize the grin on his face. "If we want to escape, we'll have to steal a- "

"Incoming hostiles at 12 o'clock!" The Jumptrooper interrupted, pointing towards the approaching jetpacked warriors in the sky.

"Take cover in the trees!" Khan yelled in reply, passing an unarmed Locke one of his WESTAR 35 pistols as they took cover behind the pine trees.

With his free hand, Tek pulled out his SE-14C pistol, scrambling to join the Jumptrooper behind cover as the Mandalorians came into firing range.

The warriors, their brightly coloured armour marking them as Clan When, slammed into the snow, letting out a volley of fire towards the Imperials, who swiftly replied with their own .

Crouching behind cover, Oberon felt his stomach roll as the Jumptrooper flailed, falling backwards. _This strategy isn't working_ , his frustrated thoughts screamed at him.

Before he could think it through, Oberon's instincts over took him, and he leapt out past the tree, activating his grappling gun on his wrist and flying into one of the Mandalorians, sending her to the floor.

Activating the flamethrower, he threw his arm towards another, roasting him, while using his free hand to fire his blaster at another warrior. _Rebel Scum_ , he thought to himself as another warrior fell, unaware that their reinforcements had arrived.

"Stand Down!" Oberon looked up to see a dozen Mandalorians hovering over him, their leader in a decorated blue armour that seemed vaguely familiar, all pointing their blasters at him.

The leader repeated his warning, and Khan cast his blaster aside, in the back of his mind hoping Tek and Captain Locke would use this distraction to escape.

The Mandalorians landed, the leader pocketing Khan's blaster before approaching him. "You wear an Imperial Uniform, but the armour you wear is that of Deathwatch. Who are you? State your name and clan."

 _So that's why they haven't shot me, They think I might be one of their terrorist friends,_ Oberon mused to himself as he tore his helmet from his head. "Oberon Khan. Clan Khan, House Visla." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see two Mandalorians restraining Tek and Locke, obviously having failed to sneak away.

The leader seemed startled. "Khan? That's a name I haven't heard for a long time." The leader removed his helmet, revealing his all-to-familiar face, and Khan failed to hide his shock.

"Fenn Rau. Last surviving Protector of Concord Dawn. I would say it is good to see you again, Oberon, but in that uniform, I'm afraid you are my enemy."

The prison cell in which he was encased was roomy, if not bare. Rau and his companions had taken them to the Clan Wren stronghold, and locked them up to await trial.

As they were escorted to their cells, Oberon had made note of the several ships they had past. Either they were abandoning base or preparing for a major assault. Either way, if he was able to free himself, Tek and Captain Locke, one of their ships would be their only escape route.

"It's not too late for you. You can leave the Empire before you're forced to do something you'll regret." Fen Rau stood leaning against the wall facing him, trying to convince him to desert.

Although he would never admit it, a small part of him was happy to see his Rau alive. After his father was executed, he and his mother had lived with her cousin at the Protector's compound, and Fen Rau became a father figure, teaching him how to fight, fly and to be a Mandalorian warrior

Despite that, he replied with a sneer. "What would I regret? Bringing order to the galaxy? Keeping people safe? Or would you prefer it if Mandalore was still under the control of Maul, and our people lived in terror?" He jeered, clenching his fist in anger as his childhood mentor didn't even flinch at his remarks.

"Perhaps you should try telling that to the other Protectors. Saxon massacred them." Rau raised his voice, but still stayed calm. Oberon looked away, desperate to avoid answering that. He had spent the last year trying to justify exactly that, to no avail.

"Don't. Saxon was filth. But he's dead. You can't judge the entire Empire off the actions of one man!" Oberon slammed his fist of the red barrier between them, recoiling as his hand stung.

"I can see you are still like your father. But I would have hoped I taught you to think as well as fight. How can you justify the massacres on Gormon, the slavery of the Wookies, all those civilians killed on Batonn and countless other worlds!" Rau paused his rant for breath, before deactivating the barrier between him and Oberon and entering the cell.

"I'm not asking you to join the rebellion. I can see the you're the same innocent kid who fled to our camp all those years ago, the same kid who showed so much potential. Leave the Empire. Join me and Clan Wren and we can free Mandalore together."

Oberon could feel a bulge in his throat. Rau's offer was more tempting than he'd ever know.

"Maybe you're right. No, you are right. What have I been doing for all these years?" Tears began to fall from his eye.

Rau paused for a second, before giving him a comforting hug. Khan almost felt a tinge of regret as slipped Rau's blaster out its holster, carefully flipping it into the stun setting, and blasting the man in the back.

"Mandalore doesn't need to be free. That only ended in war." He mumbled as he lowered the Mandalorian into the cell's bunk, before exiting and activating the barrier again.

Carefully watching for guards, he slipped on his wrist gauntlets, picked up his blasters and prowled down the corridor, releasing Tek and Locke from their cells.

"I've never been happier to see you Commander." Tek remarked as he stepped out of the cell, dusting off his pilot uniform. "What's the plan, Sir?" asked Locke.

"We'll steal one of the Mando transports." Khan replied, passing each of them a blaster. "Or, you'll drop your blasters and surrender and we won't blast you into ashes." Several colourful Clan wren warriors blocked the corridor.

The one who spoke, a young woman whose armour contained several decals, one of which was all too familiar. The Starbird, A symbol of rebels and freedom fighters. _The infamous Sabine Wren,_ he thought to himself, once again lowering his blasters to the floor

 _Slave 1_ , a green and brown _Firespray-31_ -class patrol and attack craft jumped out of hyperspace into the Krownest system. Lara stood in the cockpit behind the three bounty hunters, playing with her hands as her mind raced over all the things that could go wrong.

Next to her, R3-C6, Oberon's astromech droid chirped, eager to see its Master again. Lara had considered selling the droid to raise the funds to hire the Bounty Hunters, but she realised the droid could home in on Oberon's commlink.

"Are you sure that you won't be detected by the Mandalorians?" She nervously asked, prompting the Kyuzo, Embo, to break out a hearty laugh.

"Slave 1's cloaking device is more than sufficient to evade those crappy Mando sensors." Boba remarked as he took the bulky ship into Krownest's atmosphere.

"So, Boba, what's the plan?" Dengar asked, slouching in his chair. Activating autopilot, Boba spun his chair round, signalling R3 to activate a holomap of the region.

"If our targets are alive, your droid's info is correct, they will be at the Clan Wren Stronghold, at this point here. Problem is, we don't know where inside it they are. Lara will be with Embo on this ridge here, and using Macrobinoculars to identify our targets, Embo will relay it to us and the provide a distraction with his Bowcaster, me and Dengar fight our way in and get your friends out. Your friends are safe, we get payed, everyone's happy."

Lara was genuinely surprised to learn the bounty hunter had a plan. She had thought they would have gone in blasters blazing. Either way, Oberon's rescue seemed closer by the minute, and the sooner they were together, the better.

The Mandalorians led them into the throne room, where, in a large throne, sat a woman in yellow armour, presumably the Countess Ursa Wren, leader of the Clan. "Sabine, who are these Imperials?" The Countess asked, as her daughter approached her, carrying Oberon's weapons.

"These Prisoners are from the cruiser we shot down. They managed to knock out Fen and nearly escaped. Since we can't lock them up, I thought it best we let you decide what we do with them Mother," Sabine explained, placing his weapons on the throne.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Imperial." Ursa Wren said, turning a scornful glare towards Oberon and his comrades.

"I am Oberon Khan, of Clan Khan, House Visla and Commander of the Imperial Security Bureau. I ask that you gift myself and my companions a ship and free passage from this system." Oberon replied, his statement carefully worded to not antagonize Clan Wren any further.

The Countess replied with a scoff. "Free passage? Why should I waste resources of helping my enemies means to escape and to return and fight again? Why shouldn't I have you killed like the rest of your Imperial friends!"

Khan sighed. The rest of the crew had been killed. Since there was no hope in appealing to their sentiments, he would have to try and bargain with them.

"Perhaps, because your husband is currently being prepared for execution as punishment for your treachery. If you were to assist me, in return I could pull some strings had have his execution cancelled."

Only part of that offer was true. He had overheard plans for a public execution in Sundari, but he didn't hold any real power that could stop it.

The Countess perked up, giving him a piercing glare. "This is new information. But it doesn't give you any leverage."

"Mother, they can't do us any harm. They haven't been here long enough to give the Empire any useful information. If there is anything we can do to save Father, we need to at least try!" Sabine protested.

Khan was shocked to hear the only true Rebel in Clan Wren arguing on their behalf. He'd expected her of all people to want the Imperials dead, but perhaps he was mistaken.

As Mother and Daughter argued, Oberon's eyes drifted to the large window overlooking a large frozen lake. He could barely make out two brown and black figures on a ridge overlooking the lake. He couldn't quite make them out clearly, but they definitely weren't Mandalorian. Maybe they were survivors the Mandos had missed!

That thought was thrown away as one of the figures fired a weapon towards the stronghold, several orange bolts heading for the window.

"Duck." He whispered to Tek and Locke, and as the bolts thudded into the glass, shattering it over the Mandalorian warriors as the Imperials dived to the floor. He looked up to see a warrior in green Mandalorian armour jetpack into the throne room, firing an EE-3 carbine.

"Look lively Imperials, your rescue party is here!" A man in rusted armour climbed into the throne room, providing covering fire with a DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle. "Rescue?!" cried Locke, scrambling towards the hole in the window as the Mandalorians began firing at their intruders.

"Take them out!" the Countess ordered, taking cover behind the throne and firing back. Seeing his path to his equipment was clear, Oberon made a dive for the throne, grabbing his gauntlets and blasters, instinctively dodging as Sabine fired her twin WESTAR 35 blaster pistols at him.

As he dodged, he activated his flamethrower, causing Sabine to jump out of the way. "Move it!" ordered the green warrior as he blasted another Mandalorian, prompting Tek to follow Locke out the window.

"Come on Mate!" The bandaged man yelled, grabbing Oberon by his ripped cape and pulling him out the window.

"My ship is short run to the east, head that way and we'll cover you!" The Green warrior barked, launching a wrist rocket towards the window and causing an explosion.

To their left, a Kyuzo with rimmed war helmet carrying a Bowcaster jumped down a snow bank, and in pursuit of him, Oberon was stunned to see Lara, her black Imperial uniform covered in snow.

"Embo! Get the ship running!" The green warrior yelled, veering his jetpack to the side as he narrowly avoided fire from the window.

"Lara! What are you doing here!" Oberon shouted gleefully as he sprinted through the snow. "What does it look like? Rescuing you!" She replied, slowing down to stay at his pace.

"And who are your new friends?" He asked, watching as the Kyuzo, Embo, overtake them, running towards a green and brown _Firespray_ -class Interceptor that sat hidden in between the trees.

"I think friends is an overstatement. Bounty Hunters." Lara replied as they reached the ship's ramp and entered.

As they entered the ship, he took seat in one of pilot's chairs, receiving a sharp look from Embo. "I'm a pilot, and a damn good one." He explained, as he familiarized himself with the ship's layout, his smile widening as R3 chirped hello.

"Nice to see you too, buddy" Oberon smiled, patting the droid's translucent dome as the sound of blaster fire neared ever closer, followed by the sound of two large objects slamming into the ship.

"Fett and Dengar are here! Take Off!" Lara called from the ramp, as the sound of it whirring shut racketed through the ship.

Slave 1 purred as Embo took the ship up, the cockpit rotating as it rose from it horizontal landing mode to its standard vertical flight mode.

Fett rushed into the cockpit, glaring at Khan as he took the controls off Embo, who took the co-pilots chair. "I hope you're a good shot, we're not outta here yet." He remarked, activating the ship's weapons systems and causing a red targeting screen to appear on the monitor before Khan.

"Good enough." He replied, seizing the joystick in front of him. Embo called out something in his native tongue Kyuzo, which Oberon vaguely made out to be a warning about incoming fighters.

"Incoming! 3, no, 4 fighters heading our way." Fett barked, pressing some buttons and accelerating the bulky ship out of the upper atmosphere. The familiar hiss of Blaster fire alerted them to the green lasers hitting them from the behind, and Embo shouted something about shields being down to forty-something per cent.

The enemy fighters hurtled past Slave 1, allowing Oberon to get a clear shot at them, blasting one into a small explosion. He noticed that their tactics where sloppier than when they attacked the Light Cruiser, presumably due to their Commander, Fen Rau, lying unconscious in a prison cell.

The fighters looped back around, beginning another attack run. "Embo, prepare the seismic charge. Gunner! See that button there? When I give the signal, hit it!" Fett ordered, veering the large ship to the side to avoid the incoming fire.

"Got it!" Oberon cried back, doing his best to line up the incoming fighters in the targeting computer, managing to lock onto one and firing, the bolts impacting on the fang fighter's side causing it veer off and implode.

The remaining two fighters began to pass Slave 1 again, and just before the second went over their portside wing, Fett gave the order, "Now!" he yelled, hurtling the ship forward.

Oberon pressed the button, waiting for the detonation of the "Seismic Charge" Fett had mentioned. Seconds later, and still no detonation, he began to panic. "Nothing's happened! "

There was small sense of satisfaction in Fett's voice. "Wait for it."

"They're coming in for another run! The shields won't withstand another attack of that magnitude!"

" Wait." Fett replied, more harshly this time, raising his right hand and counting down from one to five, signalling a thunderous howl of a detonation behind them, shaking the ship.

Embo leaned back in his chair, proclaiming that all hostiles were eliminated. "Let's make the jump to hyperspace before they send more ships after us." R3 plugged into _Slave_ 1's navicomputer and began making the preparations, before Fett pulled the lever, and hurtling them forward at lightspeed.

"Those clearance codes you gave us better work!" Fett snarled at Lara as Slave 1 rushed towards a large collection of Imperial Star Destroyers orbiting the planet Vardos.

"The codes will clear." Lara snapped back, gesturing for R3 to input the codes. Leaving his seat, Khan stood up to join her.

"You seem tense." He said, removing his helmet. "We're safe now. We'll dock with the _Intelligence,_ and then we'll be away from these bounty hunters forever." Dengar must have overheard him, throwing him a glance before taking his seat.

"It's not that. I almost lost you. I don't care about all the money I spent doing it, but I'd do even more not to lose you. Lose our family before it begins." Lara replied, her eyes firmly planted on the floor, looking up at Oberon when she mentioned "family".

"Family? What do you mean?" Oberon asked confused. It was only the two of them, and he personally thought "couple" was a more accurate description.

Lara didn't get a chance, as a loud voice interrupted them through the ship's comms.

"Unidentified vessel, this is the Imperial Star Destroyer _Intelligence_. Identify yourself or prepare to be boarded." A monotone voice announced, as two TIE fighters roared towards the ship.

"ISD _Intelligence_ , this is Slave 1. We are carrying Imperial personnel rescued from Krownest, as contracted by Commander Lara Khan. Transmitting her security codes now." Fett replied, cautiously tapping the dashboard as the TIE fighters moved into attack range.

The bored man on the intercom paused for a minute. Eventually, he replied. "Copy that Slave 1. Fighter escort will direct you to your designated hanger."

Slave 1 veered through the fleet, rising into the brightly lit hanger, where a squad of Stormtroopers, Admiral Sterlin at their lead, awaited them.

"Stormtrooper Commander Khan, when I asked you to take leave, I hadn't envisioned you hiring a mercenary group for a reckless rescue mission." Sterlin sneered, her Stormtroopers training their blasters on the Bounty Hunters.

"And I thought we could go five minutes without getting shot at!" Dengar grunted, drawing his DLT-19 at the Stormtroopers, but before he could shoot, Lara lowered the blaster with her hand."

"If you were not going to take action, I knew I had too. I funded the mission entirely off my own expenses. I see no problem." Lara replied as she disembarked, waving her free hand dismissively towards the Admiral."

"Hrrmm. Anyway, I am glad to see you are alive, Commander. New orders came from Colonel Yularen for you. A shame we get you back to only lose you again." She remarked, before passing him a datapad and with a quick turn, she and her procession made to leave. Tek and Locke hastily followed, perhaps wanting to be as far away from the bounty hunters as possible.

"That's odd." Oberon mused, before turning to face the bounty hunters. "I know you only saved us because you where payed, but I'd still like to thank you. If there is anything **legal** I can do repay you need only ask."

Fett stared at him, his helmet hiding any emotion. "I'll remember that." He remarked, before pivoting around and returning to his ship.

Embo nodded his head and turned to follow Fett. "Suppose a night with your lady is outta the question? Ah well. See you around." Dengar chuckled, swinging his rifle onto his back and entering the ship.

 _Slave 1_ roared out of the hanger, and Oberon looked down to study the data pad. "What the-?! Effective Immediately, transferred to classified DS-1 station. DS…

 _Death Star. What else could it be? Tarkin's planet killing weapon. Why would they send him there? To scare him into silence. They knew he was against the weapon, and unless he was aboard the station, they couldn't ensure he wouldn't leak its existence to the public._

"I guess I'm going away then." Oberon said, looking down. R3 let out a sad beep, upset he would have to leave Lara too.

"You're not going yet Obe." Lara replied with a sad smile. Oberon looked up at her, returning the smile.

"A shame the family will be broken up. Me and R3 away on some top-secret battle station while you're here on the _Intelligence."_ He replied, being careful not to mention the battle station's purpose

Lara snorted in reply. "You thought that's what I meant? You idiot. It's not like the droid counts anyway." R3 didn't share her opinion, ramming into her leg with a disgruntled beep.

" What do you mean?" Oberon asked, an eyebrow raised as he struggled to comprehend his wife's cryptic definition of family.

Moving close to him, Lara gave him the galaxy shattering response,

" Obe, I'm pregnant."


	8. The Death Star

**0 B.B.Y.**

"Well Commander, we are here at last." Governor Tarkin remarked, overlooking the completed technological terror known as the Death Star through the viewport of the ISD _Executrix_ 's bridge.

Oberon stood quietly behind him, his hands gripped together behind his back as he listened to Tarkin lecture. His eyes were drawn towards the hulking spherical mass obscuring the view, the weapon he had been first introduced to just a few years ago, now completed and prepared for destruction

"The weapon is finally completed. In no small part due to your role as Security Supervisor of course," Tarkin added, turning his head towards Oberon.

Personally, Oberon felt "Security Supervisor" was as fictitious a rank as Director Orson Krennic's "Admiral" status. Most of the work was checking cargo manifests and going through the mountainous task of examining the history of each member of the station's personnel, albeit with the help of a large staff. Krennic himself carried out most of the work it would normally entail, keeping the station secret and out of the public eye.

"You're too kind Sir. The real thanks go to the thousands of men of women who have worked to make the station operational." He replied, trying his best to distance himself from the Station. He didn't want any credit for ensuring this weapon was operational.

Tarkin chuckled, turning to face him. "It isn't operational yet. We still require a test of the station's primary weapon."

Oberon's eye narrowed, his heart skipping a beat. The 'weapon' was the planet-killer he had feared ever since he had learned of the Death Star's existence.

"What would you have in mind?" He asked, doing his best to hide how disturbed he was by the idea actually using the weapon, snuffing out millions of lives

"Jedha City. An effective target that will concurrently wipe out any reminder of the Jedi Order and destroy Saw Gerrera and his band of fanatics." Tarkin replied, locking his steel gaze on Oberon, awaiting a reaction.

Jedha. Every Imperial's nightmare. Saw Gerrera and his Partisans had been waging war on the Holy city, where Kyber Crystals were being extracted from Temple of the Kyber, one of the most sacred temples in the galaxy for the few that still believed in the "Force", some mystical field that supposedly connected all beings in the universe.

In Oberon's opinion, the 'Force' sounded like a ploy the Jedi used to spread their influence in preparation for their attempted takeover of the Old Republic. Fortunately, Emperor Palpatine had managed to stop the Jedi treachery before it began, and as a result, faith in the Force dwindled, becoming little more than a relic of a bygone age.

Despite that, there were still plenty innocents caught in between the Partisans and the Empire. And now, the Death Star.

"That would make an effective demonstration, Sir." Oberon said after a pause, hoping it was convincing enough to satisfy the intimidating Grand Moff.

"I don't intend it to be a demonstration. Jedha is far too remote. A more public demonstration will be chosen at a later date. You are dismissed Commander. A shuttle will take you back to the Station at your leisure," Tarkin finished, swiftly turning back to the viewport to admire his creation.

Turning to take his leave, he could feel his stomach churning, knowing that Jedha wouldn't be the only victim of the Death Star's monstrous power.

After a long shift, Oberon stumbled towards his office, the durasteel door sliding into the wall as jammed his code cylinder into its slot, a beep confirming his identity.

As he returned the cylinder to its hidden pocket, he stepped inside, he approached the polished black desk in the centre of the brightly lit room, awash with the bright blue beams of hyperspace light.

Resting in the black leather swivel chair, he took a moment to collect his thoughts, once again thinking of the terror they were about to unleash upon the citizens of Jedha.

Taking a deep breath, he turned his sights to his pale white Mandalorian helmet, sitting in a stand on the desk. There's no honour in this. What would my parents think of this abomination?!

His thoughts were disturbed as a cheerful whirr echoed from his attached quarters, and R3-C6 rolled towards him.

Offering the droid a smile, he sighed, before removing his Insignia plaque and flipping it on to the desk, slipping off his clean white jacket and placing it on the chair's back, revealing a dark grey undershirt.

R3 began chirping, indicating an incoming transmission. "Who's it from?" He asked in reply, twirling the plaque in between his fingers.

The beeping the astromech replied with implied the transmission was from Lara Khan, now heavily pregnant and off duty, living with his Mother in Sundari awaiting the child's birth.

 _Not today. I don't want her seeing me while I'm dealing with this. She has enough to deal with without my crisis of interest_

"Send a short message informing her that there is a communications shutdown. I'll call her back."

It broke his heart to lie to her, but in truth, it would be harder to speak to her and be unable to tell the truth about the classified weapon.

As he was about to return to his self-loathing, when a loud, monotone voice announced over the intercom:" Death Star will revert to realspace in, 0600 hours."

 _Great. More time to be trapped in my thoughts._

"Senior Commander Khan, Governor Tarkin requests your presence on the Command Bridge."

A small hologram of Major Cass, Tarkin's aide projected itself in the centre of the desk. Swivelling his chair away, Oberon carefully considered his answer, wondering if he would keep his composure in front of a room full of devoted officers

Looking out of the viewport, Khan's gaze fell upon the desert moon of Jedha, moments away from being victim to the Death Star.

"Inform him I will be unable to attend the bridge until after the weapon's firing. I am presently preoccupied."

The excuse was incredibly vague, he couldn't provide a reason for being 'preoccupied'.

Cass grumbled, clearly not convinced, but was polite enough not to inquire any further.

"I will tell him to expect you within the hour. I'm sure that will give you plenty of time to finish whatever is keeping you so busy."

Cass offered a brief smile, before the hologram disappeared, returning the office to silence

 _Any minute now, and the weapon will fire. The thousands of inhabitants of the Holy City will be massacred. And I am powerless to stop it._

As his stomach churned, he became aware of a deep vibration rippling through the floor of the battle station.

To the right of the viewport, he could see 8 bright green beams erupt out of the massive dish in the station's side, reaching a focus point before sending one central beam hurtling into Jedha's surface.

Jedha City was vaporised instantly, a mountainous mushroom cloud forming and expanding, engulfing everything surrounding it.

 _At least it was quick_ , he briefly thought, feeling faint. But that was no justification.

The dust cloud grew larger, eventually rupturing the moon's atmosphere, sending debris flying into space.

 _If all this destruction is for a test, then how many lives would the real thing claim?_

Entering the observation deck, Oberon made his way towards the distinct figure of Tarkin in the centre of the room, stopping behind him.

Tarkin stood rigid by the large viewport, his sharp eyes fixed on the devastated moon below.

"Remarkable. Wouldn't you say, Commander?" He asked, tilting his head towards Oberon.

Doing his best to avoid eye contact, Oberon decided to give his honest opinion, or at least as honest as he could get without receiving a disciplinary action.

"That isn't the word that comes to mind, Sir. Perhaps _terrifying._ "

"Oh? A weapon that can eliminate all enemy forces without giving them time to escape doesn't impress you? Perhaps there is a reason you work Intelligence rather than the Navy." Tarkin sneered, chuckling at his own joke.

 _The disgusting moral compromises out way the tactical advantages,_ Oberon thought to himself, his eyes planted on the floor.

"Regardless of your opinion, Commander, the Death Star is here to stay. The Joint Chiefs are Enroute to assume their Command, and as such, Colonel Yularen will be assuming direct command of all ISB forces aboard the Station. You will be reporting to him upon his arrival."

Glancing up, Oberon felt a wave of relief overcome him. Not only would he no longer have direct responsibility over the station, but Yularen would provide the wisdom he needed.

Standing in one of the docking bays littering the Death Star's equatorial trench, Oberon calmly observed a pristine white _Lambda-_ class T-4A shuttle glide into the hanger, it's twin towering wings rising as it landed with thud.

"Colonel. Welcome aboard, Sir." He called out, snapping to attention with a salute as Yularen disembarked. "At ease, Commander." Yularen replied, waving away the salute as he stepped down onto the hanger floor. "There's no need for any pleasantries."

"If you say so, Sir. Allow me to escort you to your quarters." Oberon said, gesturing towards the hangers exit.

After a brisk walk through several wide corridors and an uncomfortably long turbolift ride, the two ISB officers reached their destination, a small plaque adorning the wall stating **ISB** , and underneath it **Colonel Whullf Yularen** confirming their destination.

Entering into the bland office, Yularen made his way over to his empty desk, taking a seat in the generic swivel chair, gesturing for Oberon to sit in the chair opposite.

"So, Commander, what is it that's bothering you?" Yularen asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

 _THIS BATTLE STATION JUST KILLED THOUSANDS,_ His mind cried out, desperate to share his regrets and doubts with someone. "N-nothing, Sir. Just got a lot on my mind. Lara is due to go into labour any week now." He lowered into the chair.

"I know. Congratulations. But I've also known you for the better part of two decades, and I can tell when something is plaguing your thoughts." Yularen replied, leaning forward onto the desk.

"And Governor Tarkin notified me of your concerns about the Death Star." Yularen revealed, resting his chin on his knuckles.

"Concerns?! We just killed thousands of people! And for what? To test a weapon? To take out a tiny rebel cell? And if that's just a test, what happens when we actually use it?!"

Yularen patiently let him vent, the grizzled veteran waiting to intervene. "I can understand why you're angry. To a degree, I share that anger. But you need to realise that this weapon, it is more than a weapon. It is designed to set an example. What will the Rebellion do, knowing that we have indestructible weapon that can destroy their secret bases in a heartbeat? Why, had the Old Republic had a weapon of this sort, there wouldn't have been a Clone War! We would have ended the Separatists on Geonosis. Saved Billions."

"And that's what we are trying to do? Scare the Rebellion into surrender before they can start a war?" Oberon stood up, scratching his brow. "Is this what it's come to? Killing innocents to prevent terrorists from killing even more?" Yularen gave him a saddened look, but offered no reply.

Before Oberon could continue, the clear viewport overlooking the office erupted in a bright blue light. _Hyperspace? No-one told me we were jumping early._ "Excuse me for a minute, Sir." Oberon said, slipping outside the office to investigate the premature jump.

The corridor was bustling, with several officers hurrying along. In the crowd, he recognised a familiar face. The ancient bald head heading towards the command deck belonged to General Hurst Romodi, another member of the Joint Chiefs.

"General Romodi, Sir!" He called, the tired, old General stopping to face him. "Is something the matter?"

"Scarif Base. There's a Rebel Incursion." Romodi replied. "Governor Tarkin believes they are trying to steal the plans for this station."

When the Death Star arrived at Scarif, Oberon found himself in front of a viewport as he hurried towards the Overbridge. The rebel fleet was larger than he expected. The Capital ship, an MC75 cruiser, was supported by several Nebulon-B frigates and both Hammerhead and Corellian Corvettes, aided by a swarm of X-wing and Y-wing Starfighters.

They had made short work of the Imperial defences. Two Star Destroyers were plummeting downwards, one torn in half, and the other smashed through the Shield Gate that once protected the planet surface.

 _They are far more effective than we predicted. If this Rebellion isn't stopped soon, it will spark into something uncontrollable_ , He noted as he rushed to the Command Deck.

The commanding voice of Tarkin reached him. "You may fire when ready." The station floor purred, and Oberon knew all too well what came next. The bright green beam erupted out of the Death Star, hurtling into Scarif's surface.

Approaching the Grand Moff, Oberon regained his composure. Turning to face him, Tarkin easily read his emotions, clearly seeing he was distraught.

"Sadly, Scarif Base was overrun by the time we arrived. Director Krennic and the garrison stationed there have failed. Destroying it is the only way to ensure our most valuable plans, the designs for this station included, don't fall into Rebel hands."

"It is regrettable, Sir. But what about the Rebel Fleet? Our scans suggest several transmissions have been beamed to the flagship." Oberon asked, waving towards the viewport in front of them.

The Rebel Fleet had begun moving away from the planet, preparing to retreat, ships beginning to jump to lightspeed. "Not to worry, Commander. Reinforcements are Enroute."

As if on cue, an Imperial 1-class Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace into the midst of the Rebel fleet, immediately destroying a Gr-75 transport that smashed into its hull, before tearing apart the Corvettes and Frigates that were unlucky enough to be left behind.

Eventually all that remained was the MC-75 flagship, disabled and left to float in space. A Lambda class T-4a Shuttle disembarked from the Star Destroyer, accompanied by 2 TIE/BR Boarding shuttles. (Although from the distance Oberon was looking at, they could have just as easily have been the similar design of TIE/sa Bombers).

A few minutes later, a Corellian Corvette detached from the rear of the MC75, hurtling away from the doomed ship. "Do you think the transmissions were received by that ship as well?" Oberon remarked, prompting a stern glare from Tarkin.

"Track that ship. I want its hyperspace co-ordinates. Now!" Tarkin barked. Sprinting to a nearby console, Oberon quickly began inputting the Corvette's trajectory as it jumped to hyperspace. He transmitted it to the hundreds of officers standing by to calculate every possible destination along it.

Within minutes he had the answers.

"Two possible destinations. Molovar, or Tatooine." Oberon announced, becoming aware of the deep breathing coming from a communications channel Tarkin had opened. Vader.

"Their destination is Tatooine. I can **sense** them."

Within a couple of hours, Darth Vader had managed to apprehend the crew of the rebel corvette, now revealed to be the Tantive IV, a ship of the House of Organa. Princess Leia Organa had been aboard, and had now been arrested and taken to the Death Star for interrogation. The Corvette had indeed received the plans for the Death Star, but they had escaped to Tatooine's surface aboard an escape in the clutches of an R2 unit and a 3PO series Protocol droid.

Awaiting the Princess's arrival, Oberon stood in Detention Block AA-23. Beside him was Lieutenant Shann Childsen, a snobbish bully known for his incompetence. Oberon demoted him after an administrative error led to several prisoners being wiped off Imperial records (Not that official records of any kind mattered on the Death Star)

The turbolift door opened, revealing the Alderaanian Princess, handcuffed, and flanked by two pristine white Stormtroopers.

"Ah, Senator Organa, it has been a while." Oberon said accommodatingly, as if he were greeting her in a Hotel reception.

Organa paused, taking a second to recognise him. "Commander Khan? From Cato Nemoidia? Finally, a friendly face. You should be able to explain to these barbarians that I have no part in this rebellion." She defiantly stated.

"Unfortunately, it would appear that the evidence is not in your favour, Your Highness. The Tantive IV was docked with the Rebel Flagship during the battle in which the plans for this station were stolen. As such you would know the location the flagship jumped from, which we believe to be the rebel base. Enfield, Prescott, if you would escort the Senator to Cell Block 2187."

Two Death Star Troopers moved forward to take the Princess out of the Stormtrooper's custody, taking her to her designated Cell, Oberon following them. Sitting her down on the Cell's bunk, they uncuffed her and stood at the back of the cell.

"Leave us." Oberon ordered, waiting for the two Troopers to exit, closing the steel partition behind them.

"Now," Oberon began, removing the short black cap sitting on his slick brown hair and leaning against the wall, "I'm going to give you a chance. Between us. No Vader. No Interrogator Droid. To tell me the location of the Rebel Base. And, if you do, then I will do everything in my power to ensure you walk away from here. Just a young disillusioned girl caught up in a Rebellion they don't understand. I, hand-on-heart, believe that is all that has happened here. You've got your entire life ahead of you, don't blow it all on this Rebellion. So, where is the Rebel Base?" Oberon asked, offering a kindly smile, something he was sure the Princess wouldn't see again on the Death Star.

Leia sat in silence, patiently listening to his plea for a location. "I'm sorry, but I genuinely have no idea what you are talking about. I am a member of the Imperial Senate, I have no connections to any Rebellion, and I am being kept here illegally. I don't know anything about a Rebel Base!" She innocently protested.

Groaning, Oberon jumped up from the wall, pacing around the limited space of the cell. "You're good, Your Highness. I'm almost convinced. But that's not going to work here. If you don't tell me the system, all you are going to do is cause pain. You were at Scarif, you've seen what this Station can do. What is going to stop- "

The flashing red light on his gauntlet interrupted him. Pressing the respective button, his comlink became audible with the obnoxious voice of Childsen. "Sir, Lord Vader is Enroute to interrogate the prisoner." _The 'Prisoner'. Not even referring to her as a person._

"Roger that. I'm done here." He replied, hastily ending the communication. "Last chance Princess. Where is the Rebel Base?"

The Princess looked at him, her face full of concern. Weighing up her options. "I don't know. I don't know anything about the Rebellion." She said, turning to face the cell wall.

"Then there's nothing I can do for you." Oberon said resigned. Straightening his cap, he returned it to his head and moved to the door.

As it slid open, he stopped, turning to look back at the Princess. "Good Luck. You're going to need it." Frowning, he moved down the hallway, the door shutting behind him.

Two hours later, Oberon was back in his office, feet up on the desk and sorting through the relentless surge of files that had been sent to his office connecting the House of Organa to the Rebellion. The majority of these were useless (Such as two droids lent to a Minister on Lothal being stolen by a rebel cell before their mysterious return) however there were some that provided substantial evidence (Ranging from Hammerhead Corvettes being "stolen" by a Rebel cell to his first meeting with Leia Organa on Cato Nemoidia, where a Rebel Fleet had sprung the Tantive IV from an Imperial blockade).

The Death Star had just entered the Alderaan system, the reasoning of which he presumed to be the arrest of Bail Organa, Viceroy of Alderaan, Father of Leia and presumed mastermind of the rebellion. As he scanned through file after file, he was hardly surprised. Going way back to the Clone Wars, Organa had opposed granting more powers to Palpatine, and had been close with the Rebellion's founder, the former Chandrillian senator Mon Mothma.

R3-C6, parked against the wall in front of him, suddenly sprang alive before rolling towards him, informing him that Lara was calling back.

"Put her through." He ordered, sliding his feet of the desk as a pale hologram of a woman in a maternity gown.

"You've been avoiding my calls." Lara sternly remarked, crossing her arms.

"No, I haven't. I've been busy that's all. Lots of work to do on this super-secret space station. We're getting close to finding the Rebel Base. How's things back home? "

"Things are good. Amira's had to take your old protocol droid out for maintenance, but other than that, it's been quiet. Security's been pretty tight since the last Clan Wren attack, but it's a small price to pay for – "She suddenly groaned, her hand flying to the large bump projecting from her abdomen.

"I'm fine, it's just kicking. " She said after a pause, causing to him to breathe a sigh of relief. "You have got your communicator ready to receive the signal, right?" She asked.

"Of course, I'd did it just after I." He promptly replied. They had agreed that when she went into labor, his Mother would send him a signal using an old family communicator, which he had set his communicator to prioritize, resulting in a bright red light flashing on his gauntlet.

As they continued their conversation, Oberon slowly became aware of the floor vibrating. "No. They wouldn't." Oberon mumbled, turning his chair to look down at the peaceful planet below.

"Wouldn't what? Obe?" Lara asked, but wasn't listening, his mind flashing back to Tarkin's words before Jedha. _A more public demonstration will be chosen_. And Tarkin had found it.

The bright green laser erupted out of the Death Star, hurtling into Alderaan, before vaporising it instantly in a giant explosion of fire and ash. It faded away, leaving only an asteroid field where the prosperous planet once lay.

" No!" He cried, jumping out of his chair. "Oberon, what happened? What's going on?!" Lara yelled, unable to see the devastation.

"They killed them. I don't believe it. The entire planet. Gone." Oberon sobbed, resting against the viewport and sliding down to the floor, feeling the tears flowing from his single eye.

"They're dead. All of them."

Oberon could barely contain his anger. As he stormed towards the Death Star's conference room, where Tarkin was located, he had to be careful not to lash out at the Death Star Troopers forming layer after layer of security as he made his way towards his target.

Eventually, he arrived at the conference room, where Tarkin was speaking with Darth Vader. At first sight of the Sith Lord, Oberon was about ready to turn and run, to save his confrontation for another time. Unfortunately, Tarkin caught sight of him first.

"Ah, Commander. I had a feeling I would be receiving a visit from you. Whatever do I owe the pleasure?" The Grand Moff asked, resting in his chair.

"You know why. Alderaan. You blew it up. The entire damn planet. You killed _millions._ " He snarled, slamming his fist on the circular table, prompting the two guards behind him to place their hands on their DH-17s. Tarkin didn't flinch.

"I did what I had too. And I will not be judged by you Commander. I believe Colonel Yularen already explained the purpose of the weapon to you?"

"Don't give me that trash. You know full well you could have targeted an uninhabited world like Geonosis. Heck, you could have destroyed the entirety of Jedha if you'd wanted casualties. Your entire reasoning for murdering all those innocent people was to blackmail the Princess into giving away the location of the Rebel Base!"

Tarkin scowled, rising out of his chair. " I do not require your approval to justify my reasoning for destroying Alderaan. And unless you wish to be court martialled, I'd advise you to stand down, Commander." Tarkin wove a hand towards the two guards at the door, who each placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

Shaking them off, Oberon moved his hand towards the rank plaque on his breast, twisting it off and sliding it across the table.

"Then consider this my resignation. Effective Immediately, I stand down from my post as Security Supervisor."

Hours later, Oberon's TIE Advanced x1 touched down on Landing Pad 63 at Sundari City, the s-foils sliding closed as he climbed out. As he had been preparing to disembark the Death Star, he had been delayed due to Princess Leia's escape, assisted by the crew of a captured (now escaped) freighter and some old Jedi sneaking aboard to confront Vader. (An Obi-Wan Kenobi, a name he vaguely recognised) Not that he cared anymore.

Enroute the Mandalore, he had received the signal from his Mother that Lara had gone into Labor. Now, He didn't believe in the Force or anything of the sort, but it must have been fate that he was going home just in time for his child's birth.

Moving from the TIE to an awaiting Balutar-class swoop, flashing some identification to a by standing officer, before speeding away towards the New Sundari Hospital. Within half an hour, he was rushing through reception towards the maternity ward.

Barging his way through the corridors, he arrived at a waiting room where his Mother, Amira, was looking through a viewport into room where rows of new born children were lying in cribs.

She turned to look at him, a caring smile on her elderly face. "Son, you made it." Oberon moved towards her, giving her a hug. Pulling away, a concerned frown formed on his face. "Where's Lara? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, just recovering. I'll get a Nurse to take you to her." She replied. "And the child?"

"A boy. A beautiful little baby boy."

Feeling a mixture of shock and relief, Oberon rested into a nearby seat. It was finally setting in. He was a Father. The Empire and the Rebellion felt incredibly insignificant now.

"I'll go find someone to take you to Lara." Amira said, disappearing down a corridor. Still in shock, Oberon lay his head on his shoulder, looking down to his wrist gauntlet, noticing he had several transmissions he had missed, having had his communicator mute any Imperial channels since he left the Death Star.

Standing up, he moved over to a communications booth, making sure to firmly shut the door behind him. Activating his handheld holoprojector, he began the first recording, a message from Colonel Yularen, and a small blue figure of the aged ISB Colonel lit up the booth:

"Commander Khan, I wish I could speak to you in person. Governor Tarkin has only just told me about you resigning. I'm upset that you didn't come to me directly with this, but I understand why. I know you never supported the idea of the Death Star, and I can see why Alderaan pushed you over the edge. There are many who share your view, that Tarkin went too far. I myself am one of them. But you need to remember that it's motivation was to scare the Rebellion into backing down. We've tracked Princess Organa's ship to the Yavin system, where we believe the Rebel Base to be. The rebellion should be destroyed within the week. Once it's all done, I want you to come back, talk it out with me. I'm won't accept your resignation until you at least contact me. Anyway, give Lara my regards, and I hope to see you soon."

The booth faded to black, leaving Oberon in darkness. Reflecting on Yularen's words, he decided he would return to the station. After all, he was a father now, and needed to provide for his family, or some other sentimental reason. Besides, if the Rebel base was truly located, then Tarkin wouldn't have an excuse to destroy any other planets. Activating the next message, he surprised to discover its sender was General Tagge, another member of the joint chiefs. The hologram of the rat-like man fizzled on."

"Senior Commander Khan, I regret to inform you that the Death Star has been destroyed over Yavin by an unprecedented rebel attack, leaving no survivors save forLord Vader. As one of the few high-ranking members of the Station's staff to survive, the Emperor requests your present on Coruscant without delay."

The message ended and the booth darkened once again, leaving Oberon to process what had happened. _Destroyed? How? The Rebels didn't have anything near the firepower required to take on a Battle Station the size of the Death Star._ Exiting the booth, Oberon move towards an open viewport to get some fresh air.

 _They were dead. Tarkin. Cass. Romodi. Childsen. Enfeld. Prescott. Countless more. R3 was destroyed_. He almost laughed at that. Hundreds of thousands of people dead, and he was thinking about an astromech droid. _Yularen._ Whullf Yularen. His mentor, friend, father-figure. The man who took a scrawny kid from Mandalore and forged him into an elite ISB agent. Made him into a man. Now dead. And the last thing Yularen would have thought of him was he was a coward, running away instead of standing his ground. _And The Emperor._ Palpatine himself wanted to meet him. Him! _It's not that surprising. The Joint Chiefs, and countless other elite Imperials were aboard the station. ISB would be needed to pick up the pieces, find the perpetrators. And with Yularen dead…_

"Oberon, are you alright?" Amira asked, returning with a Nurse. Turning towards her, he masked his face with a smile.

"I'm fine. Just something came up with work. Now, Can I go see my Son?"

The translucent partition slid open, and the Nurse led Oberon into the room, taking him into the room before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind him. In a bed in the middle of the room, Lara lay, in her arms cradling their child.

"Lara." He said, announcing his presence, walking towards her. "Oh, you made it. I didn't expect you to be here so soon." She tiredly replied, lifting her wary head towards him.

"I got away early." He mused, resting on the bed next to her, his eyes shifting to the sleeping child in her arms. "He's wonderful." He remarked, studying the boy's tiny face.

"He's got your eyes." Lara said, gently lifting the boy up and passing him to his father, waking the child which promptly began tearing up.

" Shhh now, Daddy's here." Oberon cooed, gently rocking the child. "Have you given him a name yet?" He asked, carefully wiping away the boy's tears as the child went back to sleep.

"Would I name our first child without you?" Lara replied, lying back in the bed, and falling into the pillows, closing her eyes.

Within minutes she was asleep, leaving Oberon and their child alone. Staring out of the viewport, Oberon whispered to the sleeping child, "Galaxy's changing, kid. The whole thing's coming undone. But I promise, long as I live, I am never going to let any harm come to you or your Mother."


End file.
